Young Justice Infiltration
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: Three years after the team saved the world from the reach the light decides to regroup, and now they are going to play much stronger tactics. The team has grown since the passing of Wally West, but a new force can bring him back. Full description in first chapter, This story is full of OCs! So if you don't like that, I don't care!
1. The Deception Begins

**In honor of Young Justice getting renewed for it's third season I wrote how I think it should go down.**

 **Three years after the team saved the world from the reach the light decides to regroup, and now they are going to play much stronger tactics. The team has grown since the passing of Wally West, but a new force can bring him back.**

 **May contain mature topics, such as graphic violence, harsh language, and sexual content.**

 **The characters in Young Justice belong to DC comics and any songs featured belong to it's respective artist. Characters such as OCs that I have created are open to use in other YJ fanfics, but only with my specific permission.**

The Deception Begins

 **Coast City 10:54 Est**

"I'm telling you, episode 8 was better than this crap." said a young man with dirty blonde hair,

"Realy Nate, ep 9 is some awsome shit." said hispanic boy, with a buzz cut., Jamie Reys,

"You guys are stupid, Star Trek is better," said a kid with black hair, and the older boys trow some popcorn at him. "What, it is." he said.

"Shut up Damian." Nate said. As they walk out of the movie theater.

"Nightwing to Robin," a voice on Damian's comm says,

"Wow Richard your a dick," he says, the others snicker,

"You guys need to report to the watchtower now," Nightwing says.

"Let's go." Jamie says running to a phonebooth, the others follow. "Blue Beetle, B22, Blur, B30, Robin, B35." The computer of the zetea tube said.

" **Watchtower 11:01 Est**

"Dick what's the sic." Blue Beetle exclaimed. "There's a Star Labs facility under attack." Batgirl informed,

"Right, let's go team. "Blur said too excitedly, "Are we sure Bart's the fastest boy alive." Spoiler says to another girl.

"It explains alot." Quickswitch says, the two girls laughing hardly, "Hey." Blurr retorts understanding what they meant.

"What, Nathanial, can't handle a joke." Quickswitch said still laughing.

"Might want to watch your back sis." Nate says. "Now you can go," Batgirl says."

"Robin, B35, Blur, B30 Spoiler, B28, Blue Beetle, B22, Quickswitch,B31." The computer says, as they head to their mission.

 **Star-Labs facilaty, Hub City, 11:07 PM, Est**

"Robin, see anything." Beetle asked the boy who just haked the securitiy mainframe of the facilaty,

"Yes 4 hostiles, 6 hostages, 3 are unconscious." Robin said. "Well can you get us with out setting of an alarm." asked Quickswitch. "I've hacked into the Pentagon, this is child's play.

"Well play faster," Spoiler remarked," I think you missed one."

"There are only 4 hostiles." Robin snorted.

"Yeah, inside the building." Blurr and Quickswitch said simaltanisly, as a large man ran towards the group, before being blasted by a sonic beam from Blue Beetle's noise cannon. Not even had flinched, he turned towards Beetle, lunging.

"Bang!".

"Shit, I thought that would work." Blurr said after he ran and attempted to Spartan kick the brutish foe, then he was backhanded across the parking lot and head first into the window of a car.

"Mess with him mess with me" his sister, Quickswitch, screamed at the enemy as she punched him across the face so hard it made a sonic boom that could be heard for a mile or two, then the brute grabbed her by her pony-tail, spinning her around launching her into Spoiler and Blue, knocking all three of them down.

THWACK! The brute turned around to see Robin standing in front of him, smirking.

"Give up boy blunder." the brute said to Damian. "Like hell." he replied, throwing multiple batarangs at him running around, flipping over, under, and around his foe.

"And I'm the Boy Wonder!" he said as brought out his staff, hitting the beastly enemy, then he pressed a button in the middle of the bo-satff, splitting it in half creating two batons like Nightwing's. Landing a few good hit on his enemy he took out his grappling launcher, tieing him by the arms and legs.

"Beetle! Now!" Damian yelled. Blue got up and transformed his arm into a plasma-cannon aimed it and blasted, at the foe.

"Is that all." The bad guy said, "Do you know who I am, I'm KNOCKDOWN!"

"And we don't care." Spoiler said.

"You're going down." Blurr smirked as he ran over with his sister.

"Word of advice don't smash me into a car without warning, capeesh."

"Let's kick his ass." Quickswitch said. Robin and Beetle looked at each other, Robin smirked,

"Go!" he said. And before they could attack, the ground shook, and the earth Knockdown was standinding on raised from the rest.

"What the heck." Blurr said. Then the raised piece of earth flipped over dropping Knockdown into the 4 foot deep crater, knocking him out.

"What just happened?" Spoiler asked.

"Her." Blurr said pointing at a girl who was standing on a floating platform of rock.

"Me." the girl said as she ran over excitedly.

"Holy crap, I just helped the Justice League!" she said

"Actually were not members of the league." Blue corrected her.

"Oh my god Blue Beetle, Robin, Blurr and Quickswitch, and who are you." she said looking at Spoiler.

"Excuse me." Stephanie replied.

"Just kidding, you're Spoiler you were Robin." the girl said.

"Okay you clearly know who we are, but who are you." Quickswitch asked,

"I'm Terra." she said, "Well my my real name is Tristy, but you can call me Terra."

"Blurr, to watchtower, we need immediate pick up and an inhibiter collar, or two."

*Nate what about the device.* Batgirl said over the comm

"Gone, we will brief you once on the watchtower. Contact Waller to prep a cell in Bele-Reve."

*On it blondie.*

"Alright were bringing you back but only for info." Blue told Terra.

 **Watchtower, the next day, 3:00 PM, Est**

"Looks like she got her powers on the night of the almost end of the world by the Reach." Nightwing said

"She also seems to have no specific home. Or at least a regular place of refuge." Tigress continued.

"And she has also helped our team before on various occasions." Flash said

"Then what do we do Barry." Batgirl asked sarcasticly.

"I don't know." he said

"We will try her out." Batman said.

"I don't recommended it." Raven said

"Why not she has serious fire power and also would be a good fit." Starfire said.

"I don't trust her." she replied.

"And Bruce of all people I thought you would agree."

"Raven I don't trust her but if something is coming like you saw in your meditation we need her." Batman said to the girl.

"Batman I concur with Raven." Martian Manhunter said.

"But both you and Mega'n read her mind and said she had nothing to hide." Blue beetle said

"Jamie, that is not what me and my uncle said we said that we can't tell what she's hiding if she is." Mega'n.

"We'll put it to vote." Superman said

"All in favor." Superboy continued.

Batman ,Superman, Nightwing, Starfire, Tigerss, Flash, Manhunter, and Beetle raised their hands.

"All against." Batman said.

Batgirl, Raven, Miss martain, Superboy, and Green Arrow raised their hands. "Seven to five, she stays." Nightwing says.

 **Blud-Heaven, Abandond whare house 9:44 PM, est**

"Nightwing to Batgirl we got the device need transport." *Give me 3 minutes, Dick.*

"We have two." Dick said "Barry, lets do this, Artemis, Kori hold them off." Dick orderd, "Good break," Barry said "Let's go."

"Dick, if this works." Tigress says tossing him an envolope.

"Now go." Starfire says as she stars blasting the army of androids.

"No you're going too." Tigress says as she pushes her into Dick's arms, and runs to the army.

"ARTEMIS!" the others scream as the door shuts leaving only Tigress inside.

"We have to go now." Flash says as the building starts to count down because of the charges they set. The transport portal appers and they walk through it, as the warehouse blows to cinders.


	2. A Growing Threat

A growing threat

"She's in." Raveger said as she walked into the old wharehouse the light is now operating out of covertly, then she and a boy in a black suit, in the style of Kid Flash's, walked over to a table and placed the singed and burnt mask of Tiggres.

"We give one we take one." Sinestro luaghed.

"Were are the rest of her remains." Deathstroke asked.

"Collected by the Leauge. But that's just a theory." The boy said,

"Father shall we perssue," Raveger asked.

"No." He answerd

"But sir, we have the chance." The boy exclaimed.

"Don't speak." Reverse Flash told his prottege.

"Reverse Kid Flash is right we have a chance, in fact we have had many, if we don't strike now they will see us comming." Raveger defended.

"I do agree with the girl." Sinestro added.

"We must take the Leauge and the team down at once instead of stupid hit and run missions."

"Thats how war starts." Deathstroke says "But isn't that what he wants." Lex Luthor asked.

 **Watchtower, 6:09 PM, est**

*Starfire,B28, Shadow,B36, Zatanna,25*

"Could you find her." Guardian asked the patrol, the was on a man hunt for Ravager.

"It was a total bust." Shadow said.

"What Kylee means is we could not find Ravager." Starfire said, then Batgirl ran in.

"The treadmill is working, their doing it!"

"What's going on." Shadow asked confused.

"They are bringing Wally out of the speed force." Miss Martian said walking in.

"Let's get to the lab, fast." Guardian said.

"Go Faster!" Voices from around the room called out at Flash, Kid Flash, and Jessie Quick.

"Can you see him yet." Diana asked the Atom.

"No but I am picking up his life sign." He replied.

"Keep up the good work, Ray." She complemented.

"They are doing the real work, I'm just tring to find Wallace." Ray corrected.

"Atom, Wonder Woman, is it realy working?" Zatanna asked running to them.

"Yes it is, we just found his heart beat." Atom replied, reciving a big hug.

"Wow Palmer, you are a ladies man." Red Arrow said, Sarfire and Wonder Woman snickerd at that comment.

 _ **("Wally." he heard a voice call to him, he looked around, "Barry." he said, no reply,**_

 _ **"Wally follow my voice." Barry called to him.**_

 _ **"I can't." Wally replied, starting to walk a direction.**_

 _ **"You're doing it, keep moving that way Wallman." Barry told him.**_

 _ **"Where are you." he asked, "Stop the ringing."**_

 _ **Then out of no were Kid Flash and Jessie Quick appeared on either side of him.**_

 _ **"Ready." Jessie asked, "Ready for what?" Wally questioned.**_

 _ **"Ready to go home." Bart said. "Alright." Wally said. "Let's go." said Jessie.)**_

Suddenly Bart and Jessie dissaperd, for a few minutes.

"Nate, Le, help Flash." Nightwing orderd Blurr and Quickswitch, they jumeped on the cosmic treadmill and started running.

"Look the portal's reopening." Nate said.

"Well lets go faster." Flash told his new sidekick. And just as he said that they sped up and opened the portal completely,

"Bart, Jess! Now pull him back home." Barry yelled. Then all of a sudden, they re appeared with Wally in their arms, cloths ripped, and a different color, now his suit was red and silver.

"Palmer turn off the treadmill!" Batman ordered.

"You okay." Dick said to Wally walking into infirmary with some not tatted clothes for him.

"I guess, well other than a killer headache, a strange ringing in my ear, and the scars and bruises." He replied taking off his shirt and putting on the new one, fixing his hair in the prosses.

"Wally." Sarfire said walking into the room with a tray of food.

"Hey Star." He said grabbing the tray, he had met her before he died.

"You know when I came back I saw everyone, old faces, new faces. But also a few missing ones." He said.

"Was Auqulad on a mission?"

"Um," Starfire gulped,

"Auqalad passed away."

"What." Wally said sadly,

"After you, passed, Ocean Master declared war on Atlantis." Nightwing stated,

"Kaldur was needed."

"He gave his life when Ocean Master threatened to attack the surface as well." Starfire added,

"Then were is Artemis." Wally asked somewhat harshly, Nightwing and Starfire looked at each other, Star bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." Dick said compassionately, Wally stared at him, Dick stared back.

"Is this not a hoxe this time?"

"Wally, let me expl-" Dick started.

"No you left her!" Wally hollerd.

"Wally, it was her choice." Starefire said trying to calm him down.

"No!" He said, slaping her hand as she was putting it on his shoulder.

"I wont exept it, you let her die! You killed her!"

"Wally," Barry said walking in,

"She did it for you."

"Fuck she did!" Wally said,

"Wally we all miss her." Flash said,

"You don't understand I haven't been able to love her in 4 years!" Wally screamed,

"Wally I'm not saying that." Barry said,

"Just," Wally stuttered, trying to be calm, "Get out,"

"Wally."

"Now! Get out!" He yelled,

"She told me to give this to you." Dick said handing an envelope.

"Dick, leave please." Wally murmured, starting to cry.

 **Watchtower, June 22 2019, 8:44 PM est, Two days scine Wally was resurrected**

"We found her," Batgirl said smiling at the computer.

"You found Ravager." Shadow said walking in to the control room.

"Yes, get the others." "Already here." Blur said triumphantly walking into the room as he smirked.

"Like you're going, she's in a night club," Shadow snorted,

"You wont be going either, in fact one year till I can legally go in." He said back,

"Four till you can drink anything but water." She snarled, "Fuck you." Blurr whispered.

"Well since few adult members of the team or the league are here you are both going." Batgirl,

"Well what are we waiting for." Starfire said walking in,

"Is Wally okay?" Barbra asked,

"Better than yesterday." Kori said.

"Now can we go?" Shadow asked.

"Guardian takeover for me and Batgirl." Nightwing ordered,

*Blur,B30, Shadow,33, Starfire,B28, Nightwing,B01, Batgirl,B16*

 **Keystone City, 9:01 PM Est**

"Wait how do we get in." Shadow asked Nightwing as they got in their civilian cloths.

"I got this." Blur smirked,

"Nightwing get Star and Barb in I got me and Kylee."

"Alright." Dick said taking the girls.

"So how, exactly do you got this." Shadow asked timidly,

"Watch." He said walking toward the club. "With her wine stained lips looking for nothing but trouble, cold to the touch but warm as a devil Gave all my heart but she wouldn't heal my soul." Blur started to sing, motioning his hands to the door of the club, signaling Shadow to see that the guard was paying attention to him, Shadow dashed for the door, following her Nate super speeded in.

"What the hell." Shadow exclaimed.

"You can sing?" Batgirl inquired.

"So what I can warble a tune." strong.

*So what I'm a rock star, I got my rock moves, Ima run you tonight!*

"We will, split up and find Ravager." Nightwing said,

"Blend in." Batgirl ordered.

*Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll. I don't care about my make-up, I like it better with my jeans all ripped up Don't know how to keep my mouth shut You say, "So what (what)?" I don't care if I'm a misfit I like it better than the hipster bullshit I am the motherfucking princess. You still love me, Some-somehow It's a little different when I'm with you, You know what I really am All about You know how it really goes Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah Some some way We'll be getting out of this Town one day You're the only one that I Want with me You know how the story goes Oh, oh, oh When it's you and me We don't need no one to tell us who to be We'll keep turning up the radio What if you and I Just put up a middle finger to the sky Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll*

"No sign of her." Shadow asked Blurr.

"Nope," He said still staring at the bartender,

"Id like another shot." He flirted with the bartender, smiling flirtatiously at the man on the other side of the counter,

"What!?" He asked to Kylee,as she just starred at him in awe, as if he'd just killed a man,

"Not only are you breaking the law in three ways, but also you are a faggot, and a pervert."

"So."

"Like I already knew, but he's at least three years older than you."

"So."

"And how did you get that drink?"

"Fake ID." Blurr said smirking as he took a ID out of his wallet.

"You don't even look 21." she retorted,

"And you don't look 21 ether." he said taking another one out.

"What the fuck." she exclaimed,

"Kylee, look at it this way it makes the mission easier."

"How"

"Because we can blend in better."

"Call this not blending in." She spat, walking onto the dance floor, she swayed her hips to the beat of the music, ran her fingers through her hair, never stopping herself dancing, Nate looked at her in astonishment, like he didn't know she could move like that, and he kind of enjoyed watching her.

*Nightwing to Blur:*

"What."

*Get Kylee, Star found Raveger.* "On it."

*Blur, to Shadow,"

"Nate if you got a date, I don't care."

*We found Raveger.*

"Well okay."

"Nightwing to Starfire you guys suited up yet."

*Yes, Dick*

"Let's go then." Blurr said to Nightwing,

"Let roll."

"Thank god I'm out of that stupid dress," Raveger said to her team,

"Yeah, I feel naked in civies." Reverse Kid Flash snorted,

"Nimrod." Red X insulted.

"Oh so the light thinks they copy us by having a team of their own." Blurr snorted walking up behind them with Batgirl,

"Oh look it's Streak." Reverse laughed

"Blur." Nate corrected,

"Give it up Ravager, you are surrounded" Nightwing said in the shadows of the ally behind the club, with only his eyes and the big red bird logo on his chest visible, the he and Shadow walked out of the shadows.

"Great two senior bat-brats and a freshman, and a flash-brat." Red X whispered to his teammate, Divebomb,

"Still going to be easy." she replied, as Ravager unsheathed her swords, Reverse prepared to run, Divebomb clenched her fists ejecting blades on her wrists, and Red X took out a couple of axes with blades shaped like X's.

Then in response Nightwing took his battens out of the holster on his belt, Batgirl put a couple dozen batarangs in her hands, Starfire started to hover over the air, Shadow took out her staff, and Blur got ready to charge at the opposing speedster. Nightwing dashed for Ravager. Divebomb at Starfire. Blur and Reverse. Red X at Batgirl and Shadow.

"What do you want Ravager." Nightwing said as he and Ravagers weapons clashed,

"To break you, Duh." she snorted,

"Ravager just call this off, your father is a bad dude." Nightwing replied,

"I would, but where's the fun in that." she laughed at him, stabbing his leg.

"Phony, Fake, cheap knock off." Blurr slurred at the speedster he was engaged with fighting,

"Hey I didn't rip you off, you're too lame." Reverse snidely said, punching Blurr over and over.

"I'm going to clip your wings." Starfire said to Divebomb, blasting her missing every shot.

"You suck." Divebomb said diving at Starfire, slashing her with her blade, but not cutting the alien,

"Tameranians, such thick skin, let's see how thick." She said slashing down, slicing open Starfire's forearm.

"You bitch!" Starfire said opening her eyes, blasting starbolts out of her irises, blowing off the tip of Divebomb's left wing, sending her down.

"Shadow on your left." Batgirl said to the girl, as Red X swung his axe at her, before being blocked by her staff and kicked in the face by Batgirl, knocking him between Ravager and Nightwing, receiving a step on his stomach by Nightwing.

"Can't fight, Blurr, are you drunk." Reverse smiled at the sidekick of the flash,

"No just holding back." Nate smirked back, vibrating his molecules, and lunging at Reverse Kid Flash, running right through him,

"Missed." Reverse taunted, Blur smiled, jumping in the air, spinning around kicking Reverse, with his ankle, then slamming him on the floor, with his knee on the back of Reverse's head, knocking him out,

"Okay you're done." Blurr told the unconscious teen.

"Great I surround my self with idiots who can't fucking fight." Ravager complained.

"Ravager you're alone." Nightwing said triumphantly,

"Okay, backup." She said, and The Joker and Harley Quinn walked over, with a gun pointed at Batgirl,

"Oh shit," Batgirl said turning around.

"Don't be like that girly bats." Joker joked, "Smile!"

"Barbra!" Dick yelled as her body fell to the ground,

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." The Joker laughed hysterically, as Nightwing slammed his batten into the side of the Jokers face, throwing him into Harley Quinn, sending them to the ground, catching Batgirl in his arms, with tears in his eyes he genteelly placed her on the ground, put her cape over the wound, and stood up once more, putting his battens back in their holster, and putting on a pair of brass knuckles, panted red, and lunged at the man who shot the woman he loved, Harley jumped in front of Nightwing with the intention of taking him down as well, before he slammed his foot onto her throat, she fell to the ground, gasping for air, and coughing up blood. Nightwing got closer to the joker, with every intention on killing him, clasping his hands around the serial killers throat, choke slamming him against the wall, punching him in the face repeatedly, with the mad man still laughing,

"I'll rip that smile off your face you son of a bitch basterd." Nightwing screamed before Red X and Reverse Kid Flash ran over to apprehend the vigilante, Nightwing let go of the Joker, and grabbed Reverse by his cowl, throwing him to the ground, before the speedster could react, Nightwing kicked him in the face.

"I've been waiting for this." Red X said to Nightwing slowly walking over to him,

"Really, thank you for patience." Dick retorted,

"Red we're leaving!" Divebomb called to the young man in the mask with a large red "x",

"Nightwing take care of him we'll peruse." Blurr called to his leader, being ignored, and one Nightwing and Red X were alone, Red X took off his mask,

"Who else were you expecting Richard."

"Wait how did it go from us chasing them to them chasing us!" Shadow asked, "Don't know!" Blurr said.

"Let's focus on getting Batgirl to a safe place" Starfire ordered,

"Okay, but first," Blurr said taking out his phone, shuffling his music, and "Here's to Never Growing Up" started playing,

"Really?!" Shadow exclaimed,

"What." Blurr said turning around, running backwards, throwing up both middle fingers, and screamed, "Kiss my ass!" and spanked his own ass.

"You are a fucking idiot." Shadow said, enunciating every syllable

"Says the princess of intelligence." Blurr said.

"We're to slow." Starfire said,

"Not Nate." Shadow said pointing at Blurr,

"Hey I haven't eaten all day, I'm running on empty." Blurr said defensively,

"And Star, don't you have super speed."

"Not exactly."

"Well go as fast as you can to that overpass, and Shadow hop on." Blurr ordered.

"Who are you to order us." Shadow said,

"Just do it." Blurr said.

"Jason." Dick said calming down,

"Wow Dick Grayson couldnt figure it out before I took off the mask." Jason Todd said, Dick started to cry,

"Are you crying because you left me to die, and want to apologize."

"Why, why are you doing this, working with the Light, with The Joker." Dick asked

"The light, because it gives me a reason to live again, and the Joker doesn't even know my identity, so it will make killing him way more pleasurable." Red X said happily,

"Bruce would not approve." Nightwing said,

"And I honestly couldn't give two shits about what he thinks." Jason replied, "Jason, just come back with me, back to the league the team, to Bruce." Dick pleaded, "Thanks, but no thanks." Red X said as he punched Dick in the stomach, sending his former partner to the ground,

"I'm done with that life."

 **The Batcave, 3:55 am, est**

"Bruce, it was him, it was Jason." Dick said to Batman,

"Dick I'm sorry, but Jason has been dead for four years." Bruce tryed to convince him,

"No it was him," Dick screamed,

"It was Jason todd."

"Dick no offence but that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Red Robin exclaimed laughing,

"Shut up Tim. Bruce, I took a sample of his blood, from a cut on his leg, don't beleive me, run the dionosis."

"And were are you going," Batwoman asked,

"Hospital, to check on Barbra."


	3. True Colors

True colors

 **Fawcett City, 4:11 AM, Est**

"Nothing." Static said dissapointedly, "What's this?" Kid Flash asked picking up a burnt oarnge mask,

"Oh god." Supergirl said putting a hand over her hand over her mouth, Kid Flash dropped it in shock, and once it hit the floor it set off an alarm, "Well, well, well." Icicle Jr. said walking in with Reverse Kid Flash and a boy with jet black hair in a blood red suit. "Shit." Spoiler said, "Shit is right." Ravager said walking up behind them with the Terror twins, "Wait, I know who you losers are, but who's the kid in the red jump suit." Supergirl said, "Name's Bloodbath, and I intened to bathe tonight."

"Well that's nice." Kid Flash remarked, "But not today." Supergirl snorted, "Well, you don't have a choice." Ravager said snidely,

"Here's my 'choice." Supergirl said blasting Ravager with her eyebeams. "Son of a bitch, take them down, no mercy!" Ravager ordered her team,

"Finally!" Jr said, blasting ice at the heroes, dodging every blast Spoiler and Kid Flash got closer to Jr, Spoiler attacking from the from the front, hitting him in the face with her staff, and Kid Flash ran circles around Jr., and catching him off guard KF slammed his fist into Jr.'s jaw.

"Huh, he does have a glass jaw." Spoiler laughed, high fiving Bart. Supergirl charged at the terror twins, kneeing Tommy Terror in the groin, sending him to the ground, grabbing Tupence, pushing her to the ground, punching her in the face repededly, Tommy got back up walking up behind Kara, then Supergirl turned around freezing him with her freeze breath, and gave Tupence a final punch between the eyes, but then she felt weak,

"What's the matter Ms. El, reminds you of Krypton." Ravager said holding a piece of green Kryptonite to her face, but in response Kid Flash ran at Ravager,

"I got something for you too." Ravager said to the speedster, taking out a green putty, throwing it at Bart, making contact to his hand it sent him flying into a wall,

"I can vibrate my way out of this." Bart remarked, trying to vibrate his molecules through the hardened putty, "Dang it, I'm moded aren't I?" He asked timidly, "Yup." Reverse Kid Flash said, lining up to punch him in the face, before being shocked with a blast of electricity, "Took you long enough." Bart said to Static, "You handled well." Virglel remarked.

"So why do they call you Bloodbath." Spoiler asked her opponent, "You talk too much." Bloodbath replied taking out a butterfly knife, and a sword, swinging his weapons at Stephanie, she dodged all the swings, taking out her staff, using it to block all of his attacks,

"You have pretty hair, witch brand of shampoo and conditioner do you use, I use Aussie." she said annoying him even more making him lunge at her, she moved out of the way, making him run into a wall, sending him to the floor, accidently opening a wound on his head, "Well technically you are bathing in blood." She said squeamishly.

"Ravager, again, just give up." Supergirl said standing up resisting the Kryptonite, grabbing it out of Ravager's hand, crushing it in her own, smirking as a now freed Kid Flash, Static, and Spoiler walked up around her, giving Raveger enough room to escape, "Retreat, this is not over." She said grabbing a barley conscious Bloodbath, and she and her team retreated. "Supergirl to watch tower, we need pick up, and an inhibiter collar, and a cell." *Cyborg to Supergirl, I'm opening a boom tube.*

"What I freeze him so I have to carry him too." Supergirl said to her teammates who were just staring at her, "Fine." she heaved.

 **Watchtower, 6:00 AM, Est**

"Cyborg to Supergirl, I'm opening a boom tube." Cyborg said, "Vic, anything on the lights whereabouts." Wally asked walking in, wearing a new red and silver suit, "No, and you are adjusting faster than I thought you would, and that means I owe Troia twenty dollars." Victor replied, "You guys bet on it." Wally laughed. *Kid Flash,B23, Spoiler,B28, Supergirl,B32, Static,B26* The computer said as the team walked into the room,

"Alight, Cy, where's that cell." Supergirl said lugging in Tommy Terror, frozen in ice,

"Yeah, he defrosting." Static remarked, "Over here," Wally said gesturing his hand, and Supergirl hauled the hunk of ice. "Why are you staring at my cousin one removed." Bart asked Spoiler, "Your cousin is cute." Stephanie replied, "Gross, do not say that ever again." KF said.

 **New Temporary HQ of the Light, 6:00**

"You let them take him!" Deathstroke yelled freriously at his daugter, "Father we will get the terror twin back." Raveger said, "Rose you idiot, the will intorogate him and reval everything." "I put mental blocks into every member of my team."

 **Watchtower, 17hours later,11:00,PM, Est**

"Liking this party, so I geuss Wally was pretty important to have a party for him after being missing for three years." Terra said to Spoiler "He's a fouding member of our team, being important is kinda part of his job." Spoiler replied, "So is being a hunk." Terra says reciving a high five, "I need to go to the bathroom," Terra remarked.

''I would like to give a toast to this man," Hal Jordan laughed,"Mr. Wallace West, for dying, coming back to life and making our lifes seem more like a comic book." "Hal sit you're drunk." Barry told his freind. "And his uncle for being a hilarious, sexy devil!" Green Lantern continued, "Oh shit." he said turrning around to trow up. "Why did he call you sexy." Wally asked Barry, "It was a dare and a long story." Barry said resting his forehead on the palm of his hand.

"Tera to Deathstroke, Im in, sorry it took so long but I needed to make myself belivibe, but the one called Raven suspects me, but I''ll get her." Unknoing to her a 18 year old half demon girl was listening,

"I knew it." Raven said walking in.

"You bitch." Raven said grabbing Terra by the shirt, and unusually with her hands,

"Rae, calm down." Terra said scarcely.

"I knew you were working for the light, you think I'm dumb." Raven said starting to choke the blonde,

"It took you this long." Terra said, her eyes now glowing a yellowish brown. Then the ground shook as she tore the floor from beneath them, and forged it into a dual bladed sword, swinging it at Raven, nearly hitting her she disbanded the rock and rebuilt it as a pair of pile drivers, slamming her fists into the ground, making the entire Watchtower shake, Raven in response blasted Terra with demonic energy syphoning her powers for a short time, giving her a chance to run and kick her, then Terra caught Ravens leg,

"You relay on them devil powers too much." Terra said smirking throwing Raven into the bathroom sink,

"Making this satilight 54% rock was a bad idea." Terra said walking up to Raven,

"I didn't design it." Raven said using her telekinesis to capture Terra,

"Raven, Terra is everything okay in there." Red Robin asked from the other side of the door,

"Shut up Tim!" the rivaling girls said simultaneously,

"Were coming in." Robin said, as he and Tim, and Troia busted down the locked door,

"Donna tell Batman to evac the watchtower we have been compromised." Raven commanded breaking free of a rock hold,

"Tim, Damian cover me." The boys nodded in agreement,

"League of shadows and a real bat brat, lets see how this goes." Terra said,

"It goes with an ass whooping." Tim said as Damian flipped over Terra, "Spank." Robin said kneeling down with his leg extended, and spinning around sweeping Terra off her feet, as she flip the ground under Red Robin,

"Tim forget what Batman taught you and follow my lead." Damian said running to his brothers aid, "What?" Tim asked, "Just do it." Robin said running at Terra throwing batarangs, whilst taking out a knife and his grappling launcher, ejecting the hook he tied it around Terra extended arm, circling back to the other one and seizing it in the elastic cable, hooking the hook to a now exposed pipe, restrained Terra used what little leverage to make a sink hole at Robins feet.

"Ahh!" Damian cried as he fell in, stabbing the knife into the rock, as Tim ran over to Terra who was breaking free from the hold, "Red Robin to league if any one is still here we need help." Tim said into the radio,

"Its too late for you." Terra said forging a katanna out of the rocks, raising her arm to swing at Tim, then an arrow hits it, and blows up.

"Green Arrow really." Terra said disappointed,

"Do I look green to you." Red Arrow said slightly offended,

"My bad." Terra said sarcastically, as she catapulted a hoard of rock at the red head.

 **New Temporary Justice League and Team base, Titan, 11:44 PM Est**

"Why is it shaped like a giant T." Beast Boy asked, "Because I was bored when desining it, and it had the code name titan, and well this came out of it." Cyborg said, "I think it looks cool." Wally said, "Of course you would." A voice said from behind,

"Gizmo." Nightwing said turning around to see Gizmo, Mammoth, and See More,

"Ravager how many of our enemy's will you use to kill us." Troia asked the girl standing with the three other villains,

"All of them, did I not make it obvious I hate you that much." Ravager said aiming a ar15 at the heroes,

"Flash maneuver seven." Wally told his mentor, "What?" Barry said, "Trust me." Wally snorted, Nightwing looked at Wally,

"Room for one more?" "Up." Wally said Dick jumping on his back, "Mush Rudolph!" Nightwing said as Wally ran towards Barry, and Flash launched them as Wally stepped in his hands, and Wally went faster towards the tower,

"Wally you will break your neck or mine!" Dick screamed as Wally vibrated and passed trough the wall with Dick, both falling over on the ground, "Wait!" Wally said checking his whole body, before getting to his nose, checking that twice,

"I'm not bleeding!" Wally screamed happily,

"Great, but I have a headache." Nightwing said smiling,

"Oh you both will bleed." A girl said walking over smiling, she had pink hair done in gel to look like horns, and pale white skin with black lipstick, she snapped her fingers, and spikes came up from the ground, clipping Nightwing's shoulder,

"Oops did I do that." she said, as Wally ran around her over and over, "You know for bad luck you look good." he said,

"Thanks I'm charmed Kid Flash." she said sarcastically, "Oh Jinx, Kid Flash is the other guy, I'm, uh, Red Flash." he said kicking her in the gut,

"Sounds original." She said with sass, "Not as lame as 'Jinx'. he said as she let out a blast of energy, sending him back into a fountain, he grabbed a piece that broke off on impact, then he tossed it up, spun around and kicked it at Jinx.

"Titan, why." Beast Boy said changing into a panther and lepted at See More,

"Ask Batman." Cyborg said shooting at Gizmo's robot army, transforming his other arm into a sword, cutting down the hoards of mechs,

"This is not a good fight." Troia stated, "Tiny one come here and I will let you taste the wrath of my steel."

"I would but, nah!" The young teen evil genius mocked Donna, as his exosuit took out a missile launcher and fired tree at the heroes.

"Take cover!" Flash said dashing towards the midget, phasing through the robot suit, pulling both Gizmo and a bunch of cords and cables out of the metal body, tying the young villain in the wires with an impossible knot, giving the kid a smile and a salute as Gizmo started to throw a temper tantrum. "Just stay still." See More said to Beast Boy as he tried to blast him with the eye beam,

"Ha! No thanks" Garfield said morphing back from a eagle, to kick him in the face, and transformed into a panther and clawed his back, into a human flipped over the cyclops, into a wolf and bit his leg and throwed him into the pier.

 **Meanwhile**  
"Arrows cant hit me." Terra says as she dodges and obliorates Red Arrows as they are shot at, while she fends off Raven by collapsing the roof on her, and Red Robin by making a restraint out of rock and concreate, and finaly Robin by kicking him into Arrow, "You are all nothing to m-." She said interupted by Green Lantern, Kyle Reyner,

"Be quit lady." He said throwing her into a wall,

"Kyle were have you been?" Tim asked Kyle,

"On Oa with the guardians, I leave for two days and you guys trash the place." He said distractedly. *Terra, B36.*


	4. Even heros can fall

Even heroes can Fall

"Crap." Nightwing said as Jinx sunk the ground around him, as Wally sped up at her punching her in the face so hard she was knocked back a few yards, ran behind her kicked her ass before Ravager threw the same device she used on Kid Flash when the team found Artemis's mask, at him sending into the wall, taking him out of the fight.

*Blurr, B30, Shadow,B33, Starfire,B28* "Nightwing what going on." Shadow asked Dick Pulling him out of the sinkhole, "Were under siege." He said pulling himself up, "I got a transmission from Red Arrow, Terra has betrayed us." Starfire informed the team.

"I wonder how you got that ridiculous idea." Terra said, Starfire was hit by boulder thrown by the blonde.

"What? Tristy why are you doing this?" Shadow asked the villain,

"Terra, Tristy was a name that I made up to get you trust me, and because I can." She replied,

"And because we are the winning team." Reverse Flash said dashing in.

"Thawne." Wally said releasing himself from the restraint, "Now I got a Flash to get rid of." Eobard said running for Barry Allen, "Oh fuck no." Blurr said running after him, Wally running after him,

"Let's play!" Terra said with Jinx, Ravager, and Divebomb at her side.

"Allen." Thawne said to the speedster, whom was standing triumphintly over Mammoth,

"Oh great." Barry said charging at the sociopath.

"Ain't this fun Barry, a final showdown, who's the best?" Reverse Flash taunted Flash.

"Not really." Barry said blocking multiple punches and kicks from the yellow speedster. They raced all over the island, fighting each other at every new destination, until they landed up at the roof of the twenty story tower, punch, jab, left hook, every attack Barry offenced at Eobard, but Reverse Flash landed almost every, if not every hit. "Get off." Barry shouted as he spun his hands around, creating tornados pushing Thawne back several feet, but he dashed right back.

"Damn." Barry said being sucker punched in the face so hard he nearly fell off the building. "It's the end Allen."

"Not a chance, don't count me out yet." They bantered as they continued to fight. Then Wally ran in punching Reverse in the face, and Blurr kneeing him in the side of his as he was getting back up."

"Its really sad you depend on kids to save you." He said wiping the blood off his face,

"I'm not a kid." Wally corrected throwing his fist at Eobard's face, but being caught by his hand, Reverse Flash smirked, twisted Wally's arm and threw his back. Blurr ran up behind him, but Reverse Flash caught his leg as he was trying to Spartan kick him, throwing Nate into the wall of a shed head first.

"They are way better fighters than you Barry." Reverse said to Flash as he proceeded to stab him in the leg with a reed bar. Grabbing a device out of a pouch in the suit,

"The military created this to contain us, but we re purposed it for this." He said dropping it on Barry, and vibrated his hand through Barry's chest, "Now any last words." He asked, "You haven't won." Barry said smirking. then Thawne wrapped his hand around Barry's heart and crushed is into pieces.

Enraged Wally ran at Reverse Flash, grabbing him by the throat and face. "I kill you!" He screamed. "In front of the kid?" Thawne asked, trying to appeal to Wally's childish nature. And Wally did the only thing what remains of his sanity could think of.

He broke the Reverse Flashes neck.


	5. Under the Red Hood

Under the Red Hood

 **Unknown location 8:00 PM Est**

"My name is Wally West, I just can do it anymore, hero, ever again, every one I love somehow passes on, Artemis, and now my uncle Barry Allen, The Flash, I couldn't save him in time, Thawne got him, Dick I'm sorry but good bye, don't tell the others were I've gone, for you are the only one who knows."

 **Central City, 12:00 AM Est**  
"This isn't just a funeral for a super hero, or a forensic scientist, but a good man, a hero in and out of the mask, his last wish was to have the world know who he is, his name was Barry Allen, the flash, a loved husband, uncle, role model, and friend. And with that we conclude this service." Bruce Wayne said finishing the funeral service for Barry Allen, "Mr. Wayne, do you know were my nephew, Wally, has gone?" Iris West-Allen asked, "Iris, I'm sorry but Wally has been missing for four hours." Dick said replying for Bruce.

 **3 months later, Keystone City, 7:00 PM Est**

"This is Fire, calling in reinforcements, Red Robin and Spoiler are down, I believe me Ice and Booster Gold will join them soon." Fire called into her intercom, wile she Ice and Booster Gold took cover behind a flipped over armored car, as hoards of Deathstroke's new robotic enforcement's fired at the truck, blasts piercing it's armor. "We need to move," Red Robin said pain shooting up and down his left leg, "You are out of commission, sorry but you need to take care of Spoiler." Fire told Tim.

 **Watchtower, 7:00 PM Est**

*Super-boy, B04, Red Arrow, 21, Temtpest, B10*

"How are repairs on the tower going?" Nightwing asked the team members who had just returned from project Titan, "Very good." Tempest said. "Well, what about the search for Terra?" Conner asked back,

"Nothing." Rocket said for Dick, "She had only been on the team for less than a week, and now she has fallen off the face of the Earth." Red Arrow said budding in the conservation.

"What about the other members of the lights ops team?" Red Arrow asked, "I have a squad of league and team members that went to Keystone, were we believe Divebomb and Red X had retreated to, and I just sent Quick-switch to find evidence of were Reverse Kid Flash, and Inertia went." Dick responded to Roy.

 **Central Park, New York city, 7:08 PM Est**

"Quick-switch to base if Reverse or Inertia are here there is no sign of them." Quick-switch said in to her comm devise, in her civilian identity of Leanna Green, her blue eyes searching for anyone that resembled the evil teen speedsters.

*Quick-switch, just look for someone who looks exactly like Bart except blonde.* her brother Nathaniel, the Blur, responded from the watchtower,

"Oh really Nate, like I haven't been doing that for the past fifteen minutes."

*Sorry sis I would love to help you but, my monitor shift is up." "Great is there anyone I can actually count on." She thought aloud,

"I know right." a voice said, she turned around, and saw a boy with dark brown hair, green eyes, who stood about 5,11", "Uh who are you and why are you talking to me?" Leanna said sarcastically,

"Whoa, sorry beautiful, I didn't mean to startle you, I just couldn't help but notice you," He said "My names Tristan, Tristan Blake." he continued reaching out his hand, "Leanna, Leanna Green.' She said shaking his hand in response,

"Pretty name, pretty girl." He replied seductively, "Wait am I blushing?" She said, "Shit I said that out loud." She thought aloud. "I don't mind." "Tristan" replied laughing, "Well I need to uh, go." Leanna stuttered, tucking a few strands of her long blonde hair behind her ear, and tying into with the rest of it into a pony tail with a hair tie on her wrist, then starting to walk away. All the while the boy whom she just walked away from was just smiling.

 **Keystone City, 7:15 PM Est**

"Well I guess that's the last of them." Booster Gold said panting of exhaustion, after blasting a hole through the last robot troop. "You missed one." Ice noted regaining her breath. "Fire to watchtower, neither Red or Divebomb are here." Fire said activating her ear piece, "Blur to Fire, I copy, you sound like you just ran 100 hundred miles, something i can do without even having to blink, but you..." Blur said, "Nate shut up." Booster Gold said bluntly. "Just get to the next zeta tube, and ill pick you up." Nathaniel said brushing off the rudeness of Gold.

Watchtower, 7:22 PM Est

*Incoming Transmission*

"Nightwing do I open it." Blurr asked his leader, "This is Nightwing, of the Justice League opps team, were did you get this frequency, and who are you?" Nightwing said opening the transmisson,

*Oh hi Nightwing, remember me.* Red X said as a hologram,

"What do you want, X?" Dick said crossly,

*Whoa, calm down little birdy, you thought faking Artimis's death would work again.* Red X stated revealing a chained up Tigress, "What? She's alive!" Blurr said falling off his chair.

"I don't know what you are talking about Red X, I saw her die." a shocked and confused Nightwing said, *Well, whatever the case is, she is alive, for know.* Red said in a mocking tone.

"That doesn't answer my question, what do you want?" Nightwing said, starting to get angry,

*I want a reckoning with The Batman, can you do that for me?* Red X sneered. "I can." Batman said walking into the controll room,

"Bru- Batman, I don't think that's a good idea." Nightwing said almost revealing Batman's identity to Nate who was still in the room,

"Nightwing, its not your choice, Red X, were and what are the terms?" Batman asked boldly, *Goody, ten minutes, the Ace Chemical Plant, come alone."

 **Ace Chemicals Processing Plant, Gotham City, 7:33 PM Est**

"Batman walked into the famillar chemical plant, memories of the fatal night swirled his mind, but he ignored them and kept walking into the shady building.

"Ahh, I'm glad you could make it." Red X said on one of the elevated platforms, Batman heard a scream, Artemis, and more captives.

"X release the captives you're fight is with me." Batman said calmly.

"I would, but you would lead them to the door and, it would be fun to see you fight to keep them alive." Red X said, doing a front flip off the platform, landing right in front of Bruce.

"Well if it is a fight you are waiting for, let's do it." Batman said impatiently,

"Batman! Its me and the team!" We can get out our selves." Red Robin exclaimed to Bruce,

"Shut up replacement!" Red X screamed at Tim. "Bruce he knows you're identity, he knows all of our names you need to take him out." Fire said.

"I do Bruce," Red X said solemnly, "How could you?" "What are talking about?" Bruce said confused, and in response Red X peeled off his mask, reveling his dark blue eyes and black hair with a whit stripe down the middle, Jason Todd,

"Jason." Batman said with sorrow in his voice,

"I know what you are thinking, how, why, what? You have questions, but first, why on gods forsaken Earth, why in the hell or heaven are they still alive?" Jason asked screaming, breaking open a sanitation closet, letting a tied up Joker and Harley Quinn fall out.

"Batman, does this place bring back memories or what?" The Joker, said in a Joking tone, receiving a kick in the face from Red X, then Jason picked him up by his purple tie, an threw him against the wall of vat of chemicals,

"How could you not have avenged me, I don't care that you got a new Robin. But," Jason said punching The Joker in face, "You should have sent this son of bitch to hell."

"Jason you don't understand." Bruce started to say,

"No you don't understand. He nor she should be alive."

"Jay, you are delusional." Artemis said in the cage.

"Can you all be quiet, Bruce I had no intent on hurting the team or league, but you will kill one of these death worshiping pieces of filth, or I will." Jason spat,

"Robin.." Batman started to say,

"Im not Robin, you made sure of that, there have been three after me." Red said in anger, Tim spoke up in the cell,

"You're right you're not Robin, but you are not a villain ether, I'm the replacement, Batman needs a Robin."

"You do not get it." Red started "None of you do, I died, I got replaced, I didn't get avenged, Bruce you know this green haired freak, you remember, all the graveyards he's filled, the families he's crippled, I, and... I thought I would be last one you would let him hurt."

"You don't understand you never did," Bruce stated interrupted by Jason,

"What it goes against your moral code, you can never, too heroic, to stoic, too noble, well he has no moral, your going to kill this devil worshiping piece of filth, and send him were he belongs, in hell."

"Jason there is something wrong with you, you need help." Bruce said, reaching his hand out in a loving gesture towards Red X, before Red slapped it away,

"There is nothing wrong with me!" He said tossing a gun at Batman, "You will shoot him or you will kill me!" Unknowing to anyone else in the room The Joker nodded to Harley , and then she cut them both loose, stood up, slashed Bruce across the mouth with her knife kicking him down with speed and endurance, turning around and punched Red X between the eyes, as put on his mask. "Red Robin! Get you and the others out of that cell." Red X said throwing the keys at him, Tim barley catching them, "Got it." He said, *Nightwing to Batman.* "What Dick," Batman said dogging a few swings from another slash from Harley, *you got about a dozen Deatsroke sentry-bots closing in on your location, and also the lights opps team.* Nightwing said, "Damn."

 **Watchtower, 7:34 PM, Oct. 16, 2019**

*Quickswitch, B31* The computer said as the female speedster walked into the main control room of the Watchtower,

"I knew you weren't done with your shift!" Leanna scolded her twin, "Not now Le." Nate said not looking up to see her, he appeared to be doing something important, so she just walked into the main living quarters, in there was Robin, Atom Smasher, and Arrowette,

"Quickswitch your just in time the party." Cissie said walking up to her friend,

"Quick-Switch anything to report." Atom Smasher said, as he called in Nightwing,

"Nothing, nether speedster was there." She said walking over to a counter, where she poured herself some coffee,

"Nothing." Nightwing said walking in, "No, sorry." She said apologetically,

"It's all good, Le, in fact I know their current position." Dick said. "How!" Robin said surprised,

"Robin, Arrowette, Quick-Switch, get the Zeta platform, me, Kid Flash, and Supergirl will follow soon." Dick said exiting the room, "Why aren't you coming with us." Arrowette asked skeptically,

"There is something in Keystone Kara, Bart and I must do." Dick said.

Ace Chemicals Processing Plant, Gotham City, 7:35 PM Est, Oct. 16, 2019

"Blurr to Batman." Batman's comm rang, "Yes Nathaniel." Batman said impatiently, "I just sent in reinforcements to your location." Nate said, he really hates it when people call him Nathaniel. "That's great, because the baddies are all ready here." Red Robin said. The team and League members there, were surrounded by the Lights special opps team, "Bruce I never meant for this to happen." Jason said to Batman, "Batsy, Batsy, Batsy, how will you heroes make it out alive?" Ravager asked, being it was a rhetorical question, Batman, nor anyone else answered.

 **Keystone City, 7:40 PM Est, Oct. 16, 2019**

"Put the money in the bags we don't have all damn day." Captain Boomerang commanded the office people at a bank as him and the Rouges robbed it, then gust of wind flew into the room, followed by multiple cracks of lightning, the sound of thunder rendered Captain Cold, and Golden Glider partially deaf for a moment, the Rouges quickly put their heads back up when the Thunder and Lightning died down, Captain Boomerang looked up first, right in front of him, barely a foot away stood the Kid Flash,

"Oh, lookie here mates, we got Whelp Flash, here to save the day." Boomerang snorted, Bart just smiled to the polite comment,

"Captains, Boomer and Cold, Heatwave, Golden Glider, Top, and Mirror Master, did you guys get bored of Central City?" Bart asked sarcastically, naming all the Rouges present, all that was missing was Weather Wizard, who was on Strikers Island,

"We are jus trying something new." Boomer stated stepping back from KF, as lightning and electricity was still emitting off him, and he wasn't keen on getting zapped.

"Crash!' Bart said jokingly, "But you guys are all going behind bars, different prisons so you can't plan a break out!" Bart continued excitedly,

"You're the one getting captive." Boomer said reaching behind him for a boomerang, but before he could react, he was decked in the jaw so hard he went flying across the room into a wall, Golden Glider and Heatwave pointed their blasters at him. Time slowed for everyone but Kid Flash, the beams of fire and liquid gold, that ran perpendicular towards Bart, so he ran at them, between the streams he grabbed Snart by her hand and threw her into her own blast raidas, the gold hardening around her torso capturing her, as time went back to normal, Heatwave saw what Bart did and his eyes opened in fear, if Kid Flash can take two of them out forty seconds what could he do to him in five, because that's all Heatwave had to react because immediately Bart flip kicked him under the chin, sending him to the floor hard. "What the hell." Top said as Bart used Glider's gun to enclose his legs in gold, Mirror Master tried to open a mirror portal under Bart's feet but no prevail as Bart spun his arms around so fast it propelled him to the ceiling, Bart landed back on the floor, he stood up vibrated himself so fast, lightning charged off of him, then he threw the speed force energy at Mirror Master, send him too into the wall knocking him unconscious, Captain Cold being the only one left placed his blasters on the ground, cowering in fear, he closed his, as Bart walk over, Kid Flash smirked, put his hand on Snart's shoulder and said,

"Look at me, who's the most crash bad ass, ever?"

"You are." Lenard said with fear in his voice and eyes, Bart took of off his own goggles,

"Damn straight I am." He said punching Snart in the face. He picked up the bags of money and put them on the counter,

"This belongs to you guys."

"Kid Flash, where's The Flash?" A woman asked,

"That's actually why I'm in Keystone, so he's been here." Bart said, "Yes he switches between here and central city," She replied,

"Okay." he said as the police showed up,

"Flash Kid," An officer said, 'Close enough' Bart thought "Can you guys get them to these max prisons exactly?" He asked showing the Officer a slip of paper,

"We will provide transport." He replied, "And can you get me contact with Flash, I've been looking for him and well." Bart asked, "We sure can."

 **Ace Chemicals Processing Plant, Gotham City, 8:01 PM Est, Oct. 16, 2019**

"Faker." Ravager said swinging her katana at Red X, he dodge the sword, then she pulled out a second one, and lunged towards him, thrusting the second katana at Jason, he moved to the left, Ravager missed him by an inch, she nearly tripped on her own mass, she took a second to regain her footing, but suddenly a batarang slashed her eye, the one under the eyepach, she recovered and looked to the left, the direction it came from, Robin stood bo staff drawn and four more Batarangs in his other/ left hand, he smirked,

"So Red X is a good guy now." He asked sarcastically,

"Not quite." Red Robin said landing beside Robin and Red X ran to their left, then Spoiler to the right, the four Robins then ran at Ravager, she put up a excellent fight towards the Robins, but on their own she could take them out with more ease, but with them acting as a unit she was overpowered, as Robin tazzed her with his staff, and Red Robin grabbed her by the tassels on the back of her mask, and pulled her towards him, kneeing her in the back, allowing Spoiler and Red X to punch her in the sides of her face at the same time, she fell to the ground massaging her temples, but they couldn't savor their win as Deathstroke himself Spartan kicked Damian down, and uppercased Spoiler in the jaw, then the second and third Robins, Tim and Jason, punched him in the stomach and groin, this didn't phase the merc as used both of their capes to throw at the wall, as this knocked Jason out, Tim slammed his own foot to the wall, using it to do a triple somersault, and land exactly seven inches away from Slade, then he took out his staff and swung at Deathstroke, he caught the metal pole and used it to push Tim to the ground and kneed him in the face, breaking Tim's nose.

Meanwhile Arrowette and Artemis were battling against Billy Numerous and Private Hive, "You can't take down all of us." The meta human clones said as they multiplied around the archers, the shot arrows destroying one at a time, this was not effective, as they kept adding up, then Hive punched Artemis, or at least he tried as she swung her bow at him, he deflected it with his shield and spun around and kicked her in the hip, "You should have stayed dead." He taunted, "Didn't die." She snarled back "Well whatever I'm putting you down." Hive said taking out a dagger slashing her she dodged it just before it cut her, even though it cut off a few strands of hair. Then Arrowette kicked him in the back of the head, his helmet giving him a concussion, he hit the floor as Artemis shot an sonic disruption arrow at a clone, rendering half of them out of duty, and the rest of them dissolved into nothing, leaving the original on his own "I'm screwed." He said as Artemis kicked him in the mouth.


	6. Kid Flash Reborn

Kid Flash Reborn

 **Keystone City, 8:09 PM Est, Oct. 16, 2019**

Nightwing Supergirl and Kid Flash walked into a old garage, as they opened the door it screeched like it hasn't been opened let alone oiled in years,

"Okay if either of you find Wally, let me now." Dick said, then they both moved from him before he finished blinking. Kara went to the east side of the building, she saw a bunch of old rusted, beaten up cars, she floated in the air looking around for any sign of Flash, but then she saw a door, she opened , inside there was a computer, a few chairs, a case, like one that you would put a suit in, a Flash poster, and a blueprint for a new Flash suit, unlike the one Barry Allen wore, it was a darker red, and gold. Then she heard someone say,

"Kara Zor El, I am disappointed with you." Wally West, wearing the suit she saw on the paper, it was a dark burgundy, and metallic gold, the cowl now came down and completely covered his nose, his eyes weren't visible under a glowing white lights in the eye holes, that gave the same eye look as Batman's. "Wally, you look, different." Kara said, astonished how different he looked as the Flash, he looked stronger, more mature, and kind hot in her opinion.

"New suit, you like." He said peeling of the cowl, his hair was in a mess, now his bangs went down to his eyes, but it was sloppily swept to the left side of his face, his eyes weren't as bright of a green as they used to be, he looked so deprived of sleep it looked like he could pass out at any moment.

"Yeah, looks good West." She said she couldn't help but be concerned about how sleepy he looked, his eyes were droopy and had bags and dark circles under them, even though it appeared that he was wearing makeup to hide it, they were too noticeable to cover up.

"Kara, what are you and Bart," He started pulling Kid Flash into view by his hair, "Doing here?" Wally finished,

"We were looking for you." Dick Grayson said behind him, Wally turned around, "Dick, I told you months ago, not to look for me." Flash scolded his friend,

"Wally, I'm sorry, I- we all know you wanted to be alone, but not anymore." Nightwing said walking closer to the red head,

"What do you mean not anymore?" Wally asked,

"Wal- Dude I'm sorr-, uh, Artemis is alive." Dick stuttered, Wally eyes opened wide, it looked like he might cry,

"What." Wally started, he was interrupted by his cousin, "Red X saved her." Bart said, Wally looked confused still,

"And Red X is Jason Todd." Dick finished. Wally took a minute to process this, Red X, a member of the light, is actually his friend who has been dead for almost five years saved Artemis, from a death at fiery explosion.

 **Blud-Heaven, Abandoned where house 9:44 PM, Est, Three months ago, July 2, 2019**

 ** _"Okay Slade bots, let's see what you got." Tigress said, a minute before the Warehouse blew up, she was prepared for her death, but suddenly a boom tube opened in front of her, a man, Red X, appeared in front of her, "What the?" She said, "Artemis I don't have time to explain." He said reaching out his hand, she recognized his voice but she couldn't think of who it was, "How do you?" She started to ask, but she was cut off, "I'm a friend, trust me you got thirty seconds, before your bombs go off." He said she looked skeptical, "Trust me."_**

 **Ace Chemicals Processing Plant, Gotham City, 8:15 PM Est, Oct. 16, 2019**

The light has almost won, and the League and team are now to tired to fight, Bloodbath Inertia, and Reverse Kid Flash, walked over to Deathstroke and Ravager with, Robin, Red X and Artemis captured in hand all other heroes were subdued by a villain, and then Harley Quinn walk up dragging Batman by his cape, Deathstroke smiled under his mask,

"Slade, why are you still working with the Light, you were already payed by them." Batman asked,

"Batman, you don't get it, across the galaxy, many would pay the one merc that can destroy the Justice League of Earth." he started, Damian looked at his father, Batman nodded in response,

"I thought you were only interested by American cash." Robin said to, keep Slade mono logging,

"Yeah, but there is only so much you can do with Earthly money, from any country, but if I can get every form of currency known to the universe, I can do whatever I please, and I already have a good rep on this world, why not on another?" He said. Then suddenly a crack of lightning lit up the dim lighted room. And before anyone could respond, Bloodbath, and Ravager hit the ground, Inertia, and Reverse Kid Flash let go of Robin and Red X, and saw a streak of Red light, Reverse smirked, then two streaks of yellow and Red light ran across the room, Inertia went to the yellow one, and he punched it, then he and Kid Flash started to brawl it out, kicking and punching each other, dashing all over the place as they did so. Reverse waited for the other one, then he was kicked in the face, then punched in the eyes, and finally kneed in the balls, sending the evil teen speedster to the ground, then the red streak ran around the room taking out all the villains in less than a blink of an eye, then he got to Deathstroke,

"Deathstroke you're done." He said,

"Flash you aren't you." Slade said,

"Yeah I'm not Barry Allen" Flash said,

"Kid Flash." Slade said,

"Not anymore." Flash said, he stopped vibrating, his image appeared to looked like there were tree of him fading into one, and lightning came off of his body like he was a lightning rod.

"You have no chance." Deathstroke said,

"Keep telling yourself that." Wally joked, then Slade lunged towards him, punching Flash in the mouth, and kicking him in the face with the back of his foot, but Wally stroked back and punched Slade in the throat, and kneed him in the stomach, the he took Slade's gun an pistol whipped him.

 **Watchtower, 8:33 PM Est, October 16, 2019**

On the watchtower they celebrated their victory and Wally being back,

"Look guys, it's not that big of a deal." Wally said happily with his arm around Artemis, while the team and kept telling him how cool he was, taking out the Light, then Batman walked in,

"Wallace," he started, "Yes." Wally said getting serious, "It's good to have you back." Bruce said with a small smile, "It's good to be back." Wally replied, Superman and Wonder Woman walked in,

"Waller called, the apprehended members of the light are going to Strikers Island, and Belle Reve." Clark said, then he walked over to Flash, and put his hand on Wally's shoulder, "You did good son." He said, "Thank you sir." Wally said,

"You know there is room on the League for you." Superman continued, "There is." Wally replied, his voice getting a little higher, "So Flash, what do you say." Clark said, "I- I think I'll stick with the team for a while longer." Wally said, "The offer will stay open." Wonder Woman started,

"For when you are ready."

''Thank you, and trust me I will be ready, probably sooner than you may think."

Belle Reve, 11:00 PM Est, Oct. 16, 2019

After Amanda Waller was done speaking to the convicts, they were soon getting ready to be sorted, "Your name's Tristan." Inertia mocked Reverse Kid Flash, "Your name's Thaddeus?" Tristan Blake mocked back, "Touche" Thaddeus replied, then Ravager/ Rose groaned.

 **The You g Justice team story isn't done yet, catch them next in Youn Justice Revolution, coming very soon. Because I already wrote most of it.**


	7. What the hell

What the Hell

 **Juneau Alaska, November 13, 2019, 2:30 PM Est**

The snow blew in the Teams faces as they were controlling a convict transport, from a maximum security prison called Fort North, to another one forty miles from Red Rock Arizona, but on the way from Ambler Alaska, the truck was damaged by infighting in the back, from the Terror Twins and Icicle Jr, and Blackfire. The Team were called in to handle the situation, when Robin, Batgirl, Arrowette, and Hydrant arrived, the prisoners, were already out of the truck and making a break for it.

"How are we even going to get them back in cuffs and collars, let alone back in the truck." Hydrant, the newest member of the Team, asked as he turned some of the ice on the cold Alaskan soil into water and used it as a shield as it reformed as a ice wall, just in time as Blackfire shot several Starbolts at him, the laser hot beams as solar energy were chucked at the brunet, almost too fast for him to react 'damn it' he thought as he forgot the first thing he was taught in combat training in the New Cave,

"Combat is about acting, never reacting." he whispered to himself, reciting the words that Black Canary told him only a month ago. Then he pulled up a huge sheet of ice of the ground, and threw it at Blackfire and Jr., the villains ducked as fast as they could almost being barried by the mound of frozen water, his blue eyes now slightly glowed white, hardly noticeable in the massive amount of snow blowing everywhere. Then Robin and Batgirl ran up beside the teenager, throwing batarangs at the convicts,

"How I don't know, but lets just focus on breaking them down." Robin said, pulling out a small metal rod, he extended it into his staff and spun it around his figure, resting it under his left arm, and Batgirl, formerly Spoiler, took out her staff, she split it into a pair of batons, and spun them in her hands, as they weaved through her fingers, she grinned, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, even though snow was in her eyes, she continued smiling, she was having too much fun, according to Arrowette, who just got back to the other threes position, "That may take awhile they can go all day." Cissie said transforming her compact bow and drawing an arrow at their opponents.

 **Watchtower, November 13, 2019, 2:30 PM Est**

"How is he holding up, being it's his first mission and all." Nightwing asked Oracle, walking up to the computer console, and Barbra Gordon her wheelchair, she looked so different from her time as Batgirl, she now had small glasses, resting on the bridge of her nose, her hair was a little thicker and curled.

"From Stephanie and Damian's report, Ashton is actually doing better than what we thought, although I'm certain that he will lose control, his Cryokinesis isn't developed enough yet, and his Hydrokinesis he's never used in training so he might actually endanger the others more than the convicts, I really do think you made the worst decision letting him in the field." Babs said bluntly, Dick got a little defensive,

"Ash is a good kid, he wouldn't do that." Dick defended the seventeen year old, he had scorn in his voice, Barbra turned to look at the former Robin,

"I'm not saying that he isn't, but he is on of the most powerful of the Team, and he doesn't know at all how to control it, I am just saying," she stated,

"That like Mega'n when she was younger, and when you were all put in the failsafe program, she made all of you forget it was fake and nearly put you all in permanent comas. I told you Ice, and Auqaman that none of his powers are under control, but you just kept pushing." she finished, getting even more frustrated.

"Let's just see." Dick said, *Batgirl to Oracle,* Steph called in, "Shoot Batgirl." Oracle said,

*We need reinforcements, the snow is knocking us off balance, well not Hydrant he's barley holding himself together.* Batgirl said, static making it impossible to hear her.

"Shadow!" Nightwing called into the living cortars, and Shadow, now going by Nightshade, walked into the room, as her original suit was a black copy of Dick's as Robin, her new one was now more of a combo of Robin's and Batgirl's, the shirt and pants were reminisened of Batgirl's, and she was wearing a red domino mask, red gloves, and boots, a dark purple cape, and her dark brown hair was now tied back in braid, the pink strands of it on the sides, and she had a red outline of a bat symbol on her chest. "Ive been going by Nightshade for a month now." Kylee snarked at her mentor, "Just, you are needed at Batgirl's mission." Oracle told the sixteen year old,

"I thought that was fixing a truck and putting the bad guys back in cuffs?" Kylee asked,

"It was, by the time the Team got there, there was no controlling the situation, Beetle." Oracle said to Kylee, then turning her attention to Blue Beetle who had just walked in the room from the restroom,

"Yeh." He said, his amor reforming around his body. "Go with Nightshade." Barbra ordered him,

 **Juneau Alaska, November 13, 2019, 2:34 PM Est**

Hydrant and Robin flanked The Terror twins right while Batgirl and Arrowette got the left,

"I'm not doing to bad for my first mission." Ashton said, as he launched spikes of ice at Tommy Terror, they all shattered on impact, barely piercing his skin.

"Don't get cocky." Batgirl said throwing a few batarangs at Tuppance, she wasn't fased either.

"It's not cockiness, I'm just sure of myself." Hydrant joked, his light brown hair turned into a icy white, as did the rest of his body, soon he looked like a person made of ice, then he reached out his hand towards a small lake, and the water underneath the frozen ice spewed up, he threw it at both of the Terror twins, Tuppence dodged his attack, but Tommy was overwhelmed by the hundreds of gallons that was just hurled at him, the cold weather slowly froze this water, but Ashton then froze the rest of it, incasing the big blonde in a mountain of ice.

"Good job kid." they heard a voice say, the Blackfire turned around only to be kicked in the face by a decending Beetle, then Blue morphed his right arm into a sonic cannon, and shot it at Icicle Jr., he fell to the ice cold terrain,

"Bug on my windshield." Blackfire said standing back up, her eyes glowing a bright purple, then Nightshade hit her in the head with her battens, then Blackfire blasted Kylee, into the air, she flipped in altitude, and landed on her feet, her brown and pink hair flowed in the wind, then Blue Beetle landed next to her and formed his arm as a plasma blaster, and the other one in to a mace, then the others ran to their side, the six members of the Team held their stance as a fort, and the remaining convicts ran at them, Jr. formed a knife out of ice and slashed at Batgirl, and Robin, Blackfire and Tuppance Terror went for Beetle and Hydrant, the Tamerainian villainess blasted them, in response Beetle shot his plasma cannon at her, she was knocked of course and was rammed into a small grove of dead trees, and Hydrant encased Terror's feet in ice, giving Jamie enough time to slam his mace into the side of her head, knocking her out cold. "Wow, that was easier than I thought." Ashton said, smiling, the Icicle Jr. ran at him, then they both blasted a ray if ice at each other, the blast then at their contact point spewed outward at least seven yards on the left, and eight on the right. Then Robin tazed Jr in the back of the neck, then the frozen villain grabbed the taser cable and pulled Robin towards him, at that moment Hydrant threw a spike of ice at Jr, Robin was thrown in the path of the icicle, and nearly got impaled by it, only his cape being punctured, Then Hydrant lunged at Jr, and punched him in the jaw, a few of the convict's teeth flew out of his mouth, as he fell to the ground.

 **Garus 7, Red Rock Arizona, November 16, 2019 9:08 PM Est**

Once the truck got to the Max Prison, the convicts had to be taken to get a few wounds fixed up, and to thaw out Tommy Terror. *Mission well done.* Nightwing said to the team over a communications device, "We would have not succeeded if you and Oracle didn't send in Blue and Shade." Batgirl said back to the man on the other line, *Just get back to base, in fact I need you Hydrant and Nightshade at Titan, everyone else report to the new cave asap. Dismissed.* Nightwing ordered.

Titan Tower, San Francisco California, November 16, 2019, 9:15 PM Est

*Nightshade,B33, Batgirl, B28, Hydrant, B37* As the team walked out of the zeta tube the computer listed them off by their numbers, when they walked in a few League and Team members looked towards that direction, Hydrant looked around in amazement, this was the first time he had ever been in the Tower.

"Team." Batman addressed them, "Report."

"The situation has been handled, as you know, but we almost where ove-" Nightshade started to inform Batman,

"No on Hydrant's performance." Red Tornado reiterated Batman's command, the team looked at their newest teammate,

"I thought I did well." Ashton defended himself,

"From what I heard a few of your actions were brash." Batman said, his eyes were emotionless, his face was so straight, so serious, it was intimidating, but Ashton stood a little taller to look the Bat in his eyes,

"Which ones?" He asked, all emotion drained from his own face, "I got the job done, and did what I was told." He continued,

"Yeah no one told you to throw a half a mountain of frozen water into the street." Oracle scolded as she wheeled herself over,

"First of all, there was barely any civilians in the street, and nobody got hurt." Hydrant defended him actions,

"Exept there were people in the street, and they had to be exracted from their car as you buried it." Barbra yelled at him,

"You powers aren't developed right yet, you are not trained, I'll tell Ice to further your training, but as of now you are not allowed to go into the field until you learn not to be so rash." Batman told him, his voice was calm, and cold. Ashton frowned,

"I'll be more carful next time." He said starting to beg,

"You don't need to lock me in the base." He said begging Batman to change his mind,

"My decision is final Johnson, you are dangerous, not just to the team and everyone around you, but-." he was cut off,

"If it's because I nearly shishcabobed Damian, I am sorry, but that's petty I don't care that he's your seaman bu-" Ashton started to say, everyone looked at him like he was insane, first rule never interrupt Batman, he just did, and he was just about to get it, "Ash." Kylee whispered under her own breath, Batman gritted his teeth, trying to not show too much emotion,

"It has nothing to do with that, it has everything to do with you being arrogant and too narcissistic." Batman said, not even turning around to look at him as he walked away,

"You are all, uh, dismissed from duty for today." Green Arrow said awkwardly, the Team just stood there starring at Ashton, as he walked back to the zeta tubes. *Hydrant, B37*

 **Cave Justice, Happy Harbor, November 16, 2019, 9:17 PM Est**

"Wait replay that." Black Canary told Superboy, as they were looking through security footage of a warehouse in Coast City, Conner did so, "Stop." she said, he paused it, they looked at the screen in disbelief, "The hell?" Quickswitch said, her left eyebrow raising, "Is that?" Atom started, "Aqualad." Black Canary finished, just as surprised as the others, "I thought Kaldur, died." Conner said in a discombobulated voice tone, "He is, we buried him in Atlantis." Quickswitch said, scratching her head. "Whatever is going on none of you tell Anther or Garth." Atom said.


	8. The Clone Strikes

The Clone Strikes

 **Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, New Jersey, November 16, 2019, 11:08 PM Est**

Batman and Robin walked down the halls of the prison,

"Father, is no an emotion?" Damian asked sarcastically, as he wanted to start conversation, he was tired of listening to the convicts yelling at him and his father,

"Why?" Batman asked his son,

"Because I feel it." Robin said, a guard opened a door for the vigilantes, they entered the room, where a special help prisoner was being held, Bloodbath.

The teen boy was strapped to table, asleep he was, his chest slowly moving up and down, the once died hair was no longer a blood red, now the boy's natural jet black, he looked peaceful, but still dangerous, he was wearing a straight jacket, Batman looked at the boy for while, he saw something others did not, he saw promise, potential, and a hero waiting to surface, but he saw rage, guilt, and hope, he saw parts of his own son in this boy,

"Batman, sir." A doctor said, Bruce looked up from his daze,

"Yes." He said emotionlessly,

"His name was Dean Thomas, he went missing in the beginning of the year 2017." The doctor reported showing Bruce a folder, he flipped through it, "Did his parents conduct a search?" Bruce asked, "His parent died in December of 2011." Damian said pointing at the death certificates in the folder.

 **Atlantis, November 17, 2019, 4:09 AM Est**

*Tempest, B10, Lagoon Boy,B18* The computer said as the two Atlantians left the Capitail of Atlantis, Posidenis,, Aquaman walked to enter the zeta tube after them, "King Orin." A guard yelled after his master, "Yes." the king replied turning around, "The conservatory of scorcery, it's under attack." The soilder informed his king, "Who." Auqaman demanded to know, "Manta."

 **Watchtower, November 17, 2019, 4:11 AM Est**

*Manta's troops are desemating my cities, I've deploied as many troops and guards as I have, but Manta is tossing them aside with ease, we need reinforcments." Orin, Aquaman, pleaded Nightwing and The Flash, "You got it, we're sending Garth and Laggan back," Wally started to essure Auther, but Aquaman wasn't finished, "We need more, send in anyone with a rebreather." Aquaman commanded, "Oracle, take over for me." Nightwing said, taking out a couple of rebreathers, giving one to Flash, the put them in, "Wait we just got here." Laggan said ireitatedly, "Well we are going back." Garth said, "Neptune's beard!"

 **Meanwhile in Atlantis**

The Atlanteeain troops were charging at Manta's army, with full force, but were being demolished, by the sheer force of Manta's forces. As the Atlantiains were being crushed, Mera saw something fimailer, a face she hadn't seen in a few years, "Kaldur'ahm." she whispered, as she plowed through Manta troopers to get a closer look at the figure. Then a bullet struck her in the arm, she fell to the ocean floor.

 **Watchtower, November 17, 5:08 AM Est**

Bart Allen sat in the infermiry, as The Atom, Red Robin, and Bumblebee tried to see what was wrong with him, lately, every time he used his powers he felt weaker, "Oh god" Karen whispered to herself, Tim looked at what she saw in the blood sample, his eyes opened wide, and welled with tears, The Atom starred in awe, Bart got worried and shot up,

"What is it!?" He asked, Jessie Quick and Beetle sat him back down, as Palmer walked over to him, he pulled a chair aside, and sat down, Bart got even more scared,

"Bart, I'm so sorry, but" Bumblebee started to say, she started to cry, Kid Flash's eyes opened wider, he looked at Tim, hoping his friend wasn't crying as well, but he saw the robin's eyes closed, a few tears escaping from his bright blue eyes,

"You contracted a cancer from the speed force, you got it from when you saved Wally." Atom said, Bart, just sat there in awe,

'I'm dying' he thought, as he tried to hold in the tears, "I was in the speed force too, I didn't get cancer." Jessie said, hugging bart in her arms.

"We don't know how he got it, but he has it." Palmer said sternly, Bart couldn't hold it in anymore, he was dying, he walked out of the room, Blue tried to follow, Jessie pulled him back, as Tim followed Bart. "Bart." Tim said empetheticly, he walked over to Bart, who had just punched a hole in the wall, and was crying, Bart looked up at Tim, his eyes were red and watery, his so prominent smile was replace with a frown, "I'm dying." Bart said out loud, Tim wanted to cry with him, "I'm sorry Bart." Tim said, embracing the younger teen, Bart slowly threw his arms around Tim, and buried his head in Red Robin's chest.

 **Central City, Missouri, November 17, 2019, 2:18 PM Est**

"I just don't get why Barry insisted on us being late to everything." Nathaniel Green, The Blurr, said to Bart Allen, Kid Flash, "To further keep us being heroes a secret." Bart said,

"Well I'd be suspicious if someone was late for everthing, work, school, dinner dates, brunch, movies, I haven't seen the beginning of a movie in three years." Nate said jokingly, Bart smiled, and laughed a bit,

"And Wally is pushing that rule on us and not himself." KF said,

"Well that's because he's needed for JLA meetings, Team meetings, he also just got a job, and I think he wants to keep it." Nate said,

"He's not a member of the League." Bart said, debunking the part about League meets,

"Batman requests he be there." Nate said, as they finaly got to the place they were going, Nate opened the door, the boys walked in,

"You know who's always later than us?" Nate asked, Bart smirked and shrugged, "Jessie and my sister." Nate answered, "Nathan, can I ask you something." Bart asked his friend as they sat a table, and waited for a waitress,

"What is it Bartholomew." Nate said, as he knew Bart hated being called Bartholomew just as much as Nate hated being called Nathan,

"If I were to retire being Kid Flash, would you pick up the mantle?" Bart asked, Nate's eyes opened in astonishment, Bart loved being Kid Flash, why would he ask this, "Why?" Nathan asked wearily, "I'm dying." Bart said, his eyes looked as if he was about to cry, Nate just sat there, in shock, he couldn't say anything, Bart Allen, one of his bestfriends, his brother in arms, is dying.

"I... uh... I don't know what to say Bart, what, how I don't get it." Nate said, stuttred, he looked at Bart with confused eyes, Bart's eyes looked serious, he pursed his lips, but not in an irritated way, in an anxious way, "Why me?" Nate finally asked after a minute of them just staring at each other,

"You're a good choice for it, and Barry thought you are destiened for great things, and I guess this should be your first step towards greatness." Bart said to his friend,

"I'm not, I may act like it but I could never, I am just the Blurr, never Kid Flash, I'm just a sidekick, I'm not a real hero, you should ask my sister, she's the one destined for greatness, she's going to be Kid Flash, she's gonna be the Flash, she should have been your choice." Nathan said admitting that he never wanted to be Kid Flash, and he wanted it for his sister,

"So youre saying I should ask her," Bart asked back,

"Yeah but she'll reject it faster than she can blink, she thinks she's too dangerous to be on the team, the only reason she is, is to make sure I don't get hurt, and she has the heart of a hero, but she is too insecure about herself, so I geuss I'd have to, but only till she's ready." Nate said, his frown becoming bigger,

*KF, Blur, come in* Thier comms rang,

"Were here Nightwing." Bart said, becoming more alert, Nightwing never called in a team member while off duty,

*There is a break in at Belle Reve you two are reletivly close, go, Robin, Red Robin and Miss Martian will be there shortly.* Nightwing ordered the two speedsters, as they both took out their Flash rings, ready to go, they walked out of the restraunt, opened them and suited up in less than a second, civilians stood around them in awe, Kid Flash and The Blurr then ran for a phone booth and walked in. *Kid Flash, B23, Blurr, B30*

 **Belle Reve, November 17, 2019, 2:31**

At Belle Reve the villains have run over the main prison guards, and the team is now the only defense,

"Finally." Inertia said vibrating his hand through the chest of the last prison guard, tearing apart of his heart, then he was sent running to the left as a sword flew right at his face, it boomeranged back to the owner, Wonder Girl. Cassie stood in front of the convicts, her blonde hair draped over her shoulders, she was now wearing a red and gold suit, she smirked as Kid Flash and Blurr ran up to either side of her, Beast Boy to the back and Lagoon Boy behind the escapees.

"Ravager you are surrounded." Nightwing said on top of a ledge, then he Robin and Jason Todd, now as Red Hood, leaped down, next to Lagoon Boy.

"Well we just got fucked." Thaddeus blurted, Ravager grabbed her teammate by his blonde hair,

"You will kill them." Rose said, picking up the blaster of a dead guard, she aimed for Wonder Girl,

"Reverse, Inertia, take down, Kid Flash and The Blurr, Mammoth, focus on Lagoon Boy, and Terra," Ravager started to order, Terra grinned, 'I get to smash Wonder Girl' she thought,

"Get contact with the others, the League isn't dumb enough to only attack this corridor, Knockdown, rip apart Beast Boy and Wonder Girl." Terra nodded to the order, she lunged for the door and ran off, "Beast Boy, presue her." Nightwing called, Garfield the shifted in to a panther and ran for the villain, "Go, Nightwing, Hood, and Robin are mine, you have your orders, execute." Ravager yelled at her team, Mammoth went first towards Lagoon Boy, in response, Lagann grew in size, as Mammoth went to punch the atlantean, The speedsters ran at the Flashes, the four of them soon started to duke it out around the battlefield, then Red Hood and Robin lunged at Ravager, who blocked them with her swords, she then sidekicked Robin in the gut, and kneed Red Hood and then kicked him in the stomach, as Nightwing jumped at her.

* * *

Beast Boy was closing in on Terra, she ran faster, so Gar sped to meet her, then he morph back into human mode, he grabbed her arm, and threw her into the wall,

"Beast Boy don't hit me!" Terra screamed, Garfield looked confused, he took her off the wall but he tightened his grip on her arm, "Why?" He asked, "We brought him back, we cloned him, he is a mindless zombie under their control, please believe me, tell Nightwing, Aqualad, he's gonna come here and kill all of us." Terra said quickly, "What?" Beast Boy asked, "We cloned Aqualad, he was supposed to infiltrate the team along side me but he went out of control." She started, Beast Boy only looked more flabbergasted, "We put him on ice and just sent me in, then when Jason betrayed us he accidently let him loose." She finished, "Why should I believe you?" Garfield asked, "Because, if you don't, me, you, and the team will all die today, he will kill us," She said "He already killed Deathstroke." Beast Boy looked at her in shock, a Aqualad clone killed Deathstroke, he loosened his grip on her, "Tell Nightwing so he can evac the Team." Terra said as she forced him to let her go, "And what are you doing, he is already here, at the front gate, I am going to give you and Dick time to get everyone out." She said, "Why?' Gar asked, "I need to redeem myself, I was blinded by the money I was given by Slade, it has no meaning to me anymore, and I need the team to live." She said, "Beast Boy to Nightwing, I just got a confirmation that Aqualad is alive, well a clone of him, and the light no longer has control of him." Gar called Nightwing

* * *

Nightwing dodged Ravager's sword, and banked right so Jason could side kick her in the mouth,

"Who confirmed this?" Nightwing asked Beast boy, *Terra.* Beast Boy replied, as Nightwing punched Ravager in the stomach, and Damian slammed hi baton in the back of her head, "How can you believe her?" Nightwing asked

"Because he is inside, in fact he is in front of me and Terra." Beast Boy informed Dick as Aqualad walked in and Terra hit the atlantean in the face with a hammer made of rock, "Nightwing get everyone out of here, me and Terra will hold of the clone." He said as Terra was thrown onto the floor next to him, and he prepped for the fight to come,

*Get outa there Beast Boy.* Nightwing responded,

''Sorry Dick, but I need to buy you time." He said as Aqualad came closer and Terra stood up wiping the blood of her lip,

*That is an order* Nightwing screamed in the comm,

"Yeah one that I'll have to disobey." He said turning off his comm link, and morphed into a tiger.

"Damn!" Nightwing said, "Red Hood, Robin, finish our work here, and get the rest of the team outa here." Dick commanded the others, "Wonder Girl, finish the brute."

Wonder Girl tied Knockdown with her lasso, then pulled him towards her and hit his jaw with the handle of her sword, she rewrapped the lasso in her hip and pulled a shield of her back, she clanged the shield and sword together, Knockdown went to punch her, she deflected it with her sword and hit the side of his face with her shield. He hit the ground, she then hog tied him with the lasso,

"Wonder Girl get Lagoon Boy and the flashes, we need to get out of here." Damian said knocking out Knockdown with anesthetic gas,

"Wait what's going on" Cassie asked, as Lagoon Boy threw an unconscious Mammoth next to Knockdown, and the Flashes knocked out Inertia and Reverse Kid Flash.

Nightwing and Red Hood walked over to the rest of the team, then Beast Boy and Terra were thrown to their feet, unconscious, and barley breathing. Then Aqualad walked through the door he had thrown them through,

"Fuck." Nightwing said, clutching his batons tighter. His knuckles cracked in this motion.

"Aqualad?" Kid Flash said, asked. He was confused. "Who's Aqualad?" The Aqualad clone said, clearly he wasn't programmed with Kaldur's memories yet.

He scowled, and pulled one of the water bearers form the attachment on his back. The water vapor in the air forged a battle hammer.

"So if he has no memories of us, why does he know how to use those things." Blurr asked, stepping back about a foot, as Aqualad swung a sword right in front of him.

Then Bart ran up and rotated his arm around. Creating a wind funnel, pushing Kaldur back several feet. Then Robin threw a explosive batarang at the Atlantean clone. The bat shaped throwing weapon imploded on contact with Aqualad's skin.

He walked right through the smoke.

Wonder Girl and Lagoon Boy charged at him, attempting to knock him down with their shared strength. But then a scream was heard. Blood dropped on the floor.

A green teen aged Atlantean boy fell to his death on the floor of Belle Reve's corridors.

"La'gaan!" Wonder Girl screamed as she saw Aqualad pull the blade from his chest. She drew her sword and flung it towards Kaldur.

They blade locked Aqualad pushed at Cassie, she started to squat as she was pushed further to the ground next to her fallen teammate. Her own blade nearing contact with her forehead she pushed upward to Kaldur, but this was met by Aqualad kicking her in the stomach. Then a crack of lightning and an array of bullets hit Aqualad before he could strike down Cassie. He turned to the direction of this attack. He turned one of the handles in his hand into a water launcher, and electro charged it with his sorcery. It leaped towards Red Hood and Blurr who ducked and shimmed to the left and right of the blast respectively.

Red barrel rolled over to a cell. Once he was there he shot at Kaldur, distracting him only for four seconds. But that was more than what the speedster needed as Blurr ran circles around Aqualad. The oxygen in the funnel of air depleted rapidly as Nate appeared in front of Kaldur, and punched him multiple times in the abdomen, the friction and speed of his attack made each hit stronger. Hurting Kaldur more and more. Blurr lined up to deck him but apon impact of his fist and Kaldur's face. It crushed Nate's hand.

"Ah!" He screamed as Aqualad threw him at Red Hood. Knocking them both out of the fight. But Jason wasn't done he threw aside his sidearms and took out a staff, similar to the one he used as Robin. He charged at Aqualad, but Kaldur picked him up by the head and pushed him to the ground. This ripped Jay's mask,

"Jason?" Kaldur said, barley recognizing Red. But this was interrupted by Wonder Girl who while yelling leaped at Kaldur sword over her head. Kaldur swung his weapon.

The contact of their blades made a loud clashing noise. They blade locked a second time. Then swung again. Clashing, metal off of Cassie's sword cracked off. But they swung again, more metal off of her blade sprinkled across the floor. One last time they swung at each other. Cassie's sword shattered across the floor in about ten pieces. He punched her in the jaw then grabbed her by her long blonde hair and threw her at Red.

Finally putting them out of commission. Robin and Kid Flash charged at him. But Kid stopped, his heart beat faster, but then he started again. He was met to being stabbed in the knee, and thrown towards Nightwing. Robin then tied Aqualad around and but was grabbed by the cape and slammed to the floor as the grapple couldn't hold Kaldur the way it did Knockdown. He was thrown in the air and in a Bane like style, Aqualad broke Damian's back. Infuriated Nightwing stood up to his friend, the empty shell of his friend with no soul. He drew his batons and leaped at Kaldur. Left, right, right, left. Was the pattern of witch he slammed his metal pipes in to Kaldur's head and stomach.

Then a sidekick came from the left, then right. Then Dick flipped over Kaldur, and kicked him in the back. He slide in the wide space between Kaldur's legs. Now underneath him Dick kicked up at his groin. But Kaldur grabbed Dick's leg and threw him in the air. While in air time, Dick did a triple somersault and kicked Kaldur in the face. Once Kaldur seemed to have been knocked out, Dick turned to attend to Damian. But was punched in the face by Ravager. "Good pet." She said to Aqualad holding the control remote to him. She flipped a switch and Kaldur picked up Terra and Beast Boy,

"Everyone grab a hero, we got prisoners. For Deathstroke. Soon we'll have the rest of the team in our grasp. And plan Injustice can commence." Dick crawled on the floor,

"No." He murdered.

"Such heroic nonsense." Ravager said kicking him in the mouth. He drifted into a coma.

"Ravager to Sinestro. Needing a boom tube." She said. A yellow portal opened in front of her. Her team walked in first carrying the fallen team. She looked back. She saw Miss Martian and Red Robin nearing. She walked in and it closed behind her. "No!" M'gann screamed. But then Tim directed her to the lifeless body of La'gaan.

 **Aqualad was cloned! What a shock. Can you find the Transformers reference hidden in this chapter, whoever finds it will get a shout out in the next chapter, but you must be following this story. Do you think Miss M and Red Robin will find the light's HQ. What will happen to Jason and Terra since they betrayed the light. Will Kaldur get his memories back.**


	9. Quickswitch vs Reverse Kid Flash

Find my team

 **Titan Tower, November 17, 2019, 7:08 PM**

"Still nothing?" Wally asked Quickswitch as he walked into the main computer room of the team's base. "

"Sorry, but their signals are shielded." Leanna said, brushing a strand of hair of her face.

"Huh, so, Ashton any luck." Wally asked Hydrant, whom was also tracking down the team, but using the scanners they have for the light.

"No can do boss." Ash said, continuing to gaze blankly at the monitor. "Nate's way better at this."

"Nate isn't here Ash." Leanna said.

"I know, I'm just saying, we aren't as good as him at monitor duty." Ash said.

"Wait what's that?" Wally asked Ashton pointing at a red dot on the screen. Le ran over to check it out.

"Reverse Kid Flash." Ash said. He and Lee looked at each other.

"I'll go." Quickswitch said, putting her cowl on and tieing her pony tail.

"Not without me." Hydrant said, putting on his domino mask, Quickswitch took it off of him.

"You're benched." She said.

"What? Wally." Hydrant exclaimed.

"Sorry kid, but as leader of this team till we got Dick back, I have to keep you at base, Batman's orders." Wally said.

"Flash? Really." Ash said.

"Flash nothing, I need you here anyways, we still need to find our guys and gals." Wally said.

"Ight." Hydrant said.

"Don't worry Wallace, I'll have RKF spilling his guts." Leanna said.

"I don't doubt it for a sec Green." Flash said.

*Quickswitch, B31*

 **Westgate Entertainment center, Pheonix Arizona, Nov, 17 2019, 7:16**

Leanna walked down the street in her suit, people stared at her, then she saw the Reverse Kid Flash in the AMC parking lot, she dashed over to him.

"So they take in twin one and I get the hot one." Reverse said.

"I'm not here to fight you, now where is my team?" She asked.

"Oh, you aren't near as much fun as your brother, what was it, speed bump." He said, swinging a fist at her, she dodged it and punched him in the gut, he recovered and kicked her in the side and she grabbed his mask and snapped it on his face leaving red marks on his eyes, and she punched him in the leg then his sternum, and she lined to for the throat, but he grabbed her pony tail and pulled her towards him trying to knee her then she flipped over him. Now behind him she ran to the other side of the lot and back spartan kicking him into the window of a Johnny Rockets. She ran in through the door and threw a container of straws at him, and he threw as many pieces of cutlery at her as he could find. She charged up a hand of lightning and threw it at him. He caught it and launched it back, she flipped up on a table and parkoured over to him using the tables and chairs, and kicked him in the nose. He flew into the bathroom door. And she ran after him, he smirked.

"I knew I'd get you in the bathroom." He said, smiling, Leanna grimaced.

"Fuck you." She said.

She ran for the paper towels and took a roll and wrapped him up, pushed him over the toilet, and ripped his mask off.

"Before you do the worst high school quiche." he started, "Would you really hurt this face." He said turning to her flashing her the most non genuine smile she had seen, and she lived with Nate for the past seventeen years.

"Well?" He asked, trying to give her the puppy eyes. She knew who he was, Tristan Blake, the boy that had been stalking her for a year, she figured it out a month ago.

"Quickswitch, or should I say Leanna." He asked.

"Please, this is a public toilet, at least cuff me and get it over with." He said, she then put his head in the toilet water and flushed. After thirty seconds she pulled him up.

"Where is my team?" She asked. He didn't say anything. "Okay round two." She said starting to lower his face into the water.

"Stop, I don't know exactly where they are, but I can help you find them."


	10. Into the breach

**Watchtower, November 18, 2019, 2:00 AM EST**

"Okay team, he have yielded important information from our prisoner." Black Canary said, Flash put his hand up, Dinah stopped talking to let the team's current leader speak.

"Alright, so, I've never really done this, um. Okay, Reverse Kid Flash has given as much information as he had clearance to." Wally said.

Oracle spoke up, "As we had assumed, HIVE has been aiding The Light, financially and troops wise." Flash nodded.

"And, many members of Ravager's rouge team had been recruited through a HIVE training facility."Flash started, "In fact we have gotten the location of the base Jinx had been recruited from, Red Robin, Nightshade, the two of you will go undercover as trainees to infiltrate their ranks."

"The purpose of this is to find out the light's central headquarters, and we will need someone with access to the light's sensitive files." Oracle said, she pulled out two communicators, "You'll need these, you can't have a Justice League issued comms device on this mission, in fact there should be little to no contact with us for this mission to succeed. You need to remain undetected for a least two days four at the most." She addressed Tim and Kylee who stood boldly in-front of her, Tim took the devices out of Barbra's hand, and gave one to Kylee.

"Alright now, your exact mission is to transmit as much information on the light as you can get a hold of, and the location of the light's main HQ, after that Jesse Quick and Superboy will rendezvous with you at the gate to the HIVE building and escort the two of you out and back to safety, because once the two of you are back at Titans tower, we take the light down and get Dick and the others back."

Tim looked sceptical of this, "So once we get back we get deployed again?" He asked, Wally nodded.

"The goal is to strike fast and strike hard, which is why the two of you will be deployed with Miss Martian and take the bio ship to be on stand by if anything goes wrong inside." Barbra said monotonously, Tim crossed his arms with a smirk, "Yeah," He looked at his teammate, Kylee, she grinned back, "We got this."

"Good the two of you leave in ten minutes, get suited up, we had Batgirl design some disguises for you. You'll find them in the conference room." Wally said, smiling with his hands on his hips, Stephanie grinned at them, from behind Wally. Tim and Kylee ran for the other room as Wally brought something else upon the screen.

"Okay, as for the rest of you, we don't know where this base that we will be attacking is, but our guest has been generous enough to give its layout." He said as a buildings layout appeared on the screen.

* * *

"Wow these are really skin tight." Kylee said, picking her suit up, Tim eyed his.

"Guessing Steph likes you in tight clothes." Kylee said to Tim as peeled off his current suit and put on the new one, he turned away for Kylee to put hers on.

"And she thinks you don't need any skin showing." Tim said. Kylee couldn't help but stare, he looked hot in his new suit. It was a skin tight, black and red, spandex body suit. It highlighted all of his curves and muscles. The mask was a face mask cut at the mouth, and had lenses that made his eyes red, he had a large red X on his chest. and two swords strapped to his back, and a retractable staff on his hip. His hair was showing in his classic ivy league hair cut. Tim was now Red X.

"Wow." Kylee said, as she put on her mask. She was wearing a black and red suit as well, yet it was very different from Tim's, her mask only covered her mouth and nose. The majority of it was black, and it had black highlights on the arms, hands and shins. She had two brown belts the held two swords and five daggers, as well as a couple of smoke pelts, Tim had those as well.

"Well, what are we gonna call you?" Tim asked sarcastically, Kylee grinned. "Black Dagger." Shew said as she started to strutted out of the room, Tim following her back to the common room.

As they entered Wally had just finished briefing the rest of the team about the mission. Wally smiled when he saw them. Batgirl laughed, Static's mouth hung open, Hydrant coughed rather loudly in a sexual manner. Guardian scratched his head in confusion, and Bumblebee, well she took a picture. Garth he scoffed and said something about overreacting.

"Red X and Black Dagger reporting for duty." Kylee said smugly, untying her pony tail and putting the tie in her pocket, and then she ruffled up her hair making it messy and unrecognizable, Virgil's mouth fell lower at this.

"Well are my little assassins ready." Batgirl said walking over to them, wrapping her arms around Tim's and Kylee's shoulders, still laughing at the reactions of the others.

"Yeah." Tim said returning the gesture. Wally told them to get to the zeta tubes they would be transported directly to a bus stop for hive to pick them up. Tim and Kylee walked into the tubes. "Good luck." Wally said as the dissapered into the portal

*Red Robin, B20, Nightshade, B33*

 **Okay I know this chapter is short but I promise the next chapter will be better, in fact it will be the last chapter of the story, then we will move the sequel. You guys can vote on who your least favorite team member in my profile, the one you deem is your favorite will be the first character to get a spin off story explaining their origins. Well please review and keep reading lovleys because by the end if next month, Young Justice Infiltration will be over! And the Apokolips will begin!**


	11. So it Begins

**HIVE COMPOUND, Nevada, The United States of America, November 18, 2019, 4:00 AM**

"Red X, I mean Red Robin to Cave, we're in." Tim quietly said into his earpiece. "They split me and Nightshade up, she's in the female processing room, they are conditioning these teens to experiments, and tests. Not unlike the tests the Reach preformed."

Tim walked through the room passing other trainees.

"You, new Red X! Think you can top one of HIVE's best students!" A raspy feminine voice called out to him. Startled, Tim turned around hastily. He stared down Devastation. She had a scar across her eye, courtesy of Robin after her last tango with the team.

"Yes I do." Tim said, turning on his voice changer, his voice became much deeper and has a slight lisp with the device turned on. He gulped as she approached him, she looked angry.

"Then take me down, he was the only one who could, do you have what it takes to bring the girl who took out Wonder Woman herself out?" She said, spitting in his face, Tim's brow furrowed, the only reason the team took her out the last time was because Donna Troy bailed Damian, Cassie and himself out. How could he do this alone.,

"Right now?" Tim asked, Devastation laughed in his face.

"You got it, show me what you got." She said, pressing one strong finger on his chest. Tim reached to his back and drew one sword, "Okay, I'll out class you." Tim said cockily. Devastation went to punch Tim in the face immediately. He dodged her attack, he knew he had to make himself look like a cold blooded killer, so he swung his sword at her leg, then kicked the wound he made. He back flipped away from her onto a table and threw a flash bomb. Smoke filled the room, Devastation ran around looking for Red X, then he appeared out of nowhere and drop kicked her in the throat. He then slashed her across the arm, stuck a finger in the cut and twisted. Then he jumped up and kicked her in the face.

Once the smoke cleared all the other students saw Devastation lying on the floor bloody and in pain, and Tim/ Red X on top of her, a knee on her chest and a dagger to her throat, through the bottom of his mask a smirk was seen showing his cocky new attitude.

"Red X! Red X! Red X! Red X!' Chanted the room, Tim stood up off of Devastation, grinning like a maniac. Devastation stood up behind him, "You're partner, Black Knife or whatever her name is is waiting for you in the barracks." Devastation whispered to Tim, Tim's smile grew bigger. Mission is a go.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, November 20, 2019, 6:19 AM**

"I read you Nightshade, transmitting student list now." Hydrant said, tiresomely at the teams HQ office, he was observing all current missions. While half of the Team will be on the HIVE mission the others were handling things with the league, if Nate were here Ashton could just slip away and convince Nate to take over monitor duty. He missed the speedster.

"Bored?" A voice said walking in. Ash turned around, "Oh, yeah, hey Steph." He said, continuing to writ on his wrist.

"Me too, waiting for Red and Shade to report back is taking forever, then we need to wait even longer for Flash and Oracle to come up with a plan based on the schematics of whatever base Nightwing and the others are being held in." Stephanie, the new Batgirl, said, Ash nodded, pulling down his sleeve so she doesn't see what he wrote on his arm.

"We all miss them Ash, but I've been meaning to ask, how are you liking the team so far?" Batgirl asked. Hydrant shrugged, he slouched in his chair, put his arms on the desk upwards and rested his head in his hands.

"I got benched by Batman on my first mission, how do you think?" Ash asked, Steph gave him an apologetic look she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, Bats fired me from being Robin on my first month," She said, He looked up and smiled, she laughed.

"So you and Nate?" Steph asked, Ash jumped up.

"What!?" Ash asked, his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you two were dating." She said.

"Friend zone." Ash said. Steph grinned, she sat down on the chair next to him, and wrapped an arm around him.

"I get it if you don't want to talk about it." She said, Ash sighed.

"He's just the first person I met on the team, in fact when Killer Frost wanted to make me her evil prodigy, he was there to help me take her down."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: Sedona, Arizona, October 29 2019, 9:00 PM**

"Hey, it's okay come out of the hole now." A voice said to Ash, he looked up and saw The Blurr. His eyes were bright blue, his blonde hair covered the front of his mask. His smile was warm, unlike the cold northern Arizona night. He reached a hand down, Ash grabbed it and was pulled out of the hole.

"If it makes you feel better, you can go home, Frost is being taken care of by the authorities." Blurr said, he placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. He was only a few inches taller than him but Ash felt so small next to the hero. Insensitively Ash wrapped his arms around Blurr, tears pouring out of his eyes he nuzzled into Blurr's chest. Blurr just put his arms on Ash's back, and held him in his arms.

"It's okay." The blonde whispered repetitively.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, November 20, 2019, 6:21 AM**

"He's been there for me ever since I joined the team, I just want to go on this mission. He saved me and I want to return the favor." Ash said, Steph nodded. "I just lo-"

Ash was about to finish his thought before a call came in, Ash wiped away the tears, "Hydrant here, report Red Robin!" He said.

*Red Robin to cave, we have been discovered, I just sent Nightwing's location to you, we will hold these fuckers off! just tell Superboy and Jesse to get here fast.*

Steph and Ash shot quick looks at each other.

"You go get Wally!" Ash said. Standing up, "And where are you going."

"I'm going to find Superboy, he isn't at the bio ship." Ash said running out of the room.

"Batgirl to Flash mission is go, I repeat, Tim and Ky have sent the package!"

*Understood, get everyone to The Cave now." Flash said, Batgirl ran out of the room.


	12. In too deep

**I know it's been a while since I've written a chapter for this story, and I apologize it's taken so long. Well anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **HIVE COMPOUND**

"Red Robin to cave, Jesse, Kon hurry the hell up." Tim said as he threw a flash grenade down allowing him and Nightshade escape. They ran up top the railing under the ceiling.

"Not how I wanted this mission to go." Kylee said, Tim gave her a smile and a shrug.

"Guess it's all part of the gig." He said, then an array of bullets rain at them. They jumped back down to the floor. Deathstroke stood in front of them, a gun in each hand.

''You have derailed the lights plans one too many times," He said dropping a gun and swinging a sword at them, "Which has derailed my payment."

"Cry me a river." Kylee said jumping on his back and pulling him to the floor. He flipped over and punched her in the throat. Tim then came flying down and kicked Slade in the face, and drew his staff.

"You cannot escape this compound Red Robin." Deathstroke said, the Superboy ran up behind him and elbowed Slade in the shoulder.

"Watch us." Kylee said, "Superboy, I didn't think you'd come."

"Yeah, almost couldn't wasn't ready, Jesse in in the bioship waiting for us let's go." Kon said to them as the three ran out of a hole in the wall Conner made. Then the bioship uncloaked and the fell into its cockpit. Jesse Quick and Miss Martian were in there already.

"M'gann take us away." Kon said as they were all on board. M'gann nodded and flew it back to Titans tower.

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

"They're here." Batgirl said to Flash as Superboy, Red Robin, Nightshade, Jesse Quick, and Miss Martian ran up to them.

"Red we got your transmission." Flash said to Tim.

"Wally we couldn't find the main Light HQ." Tim said shamefully, Wally smirked, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You still did great kid, Dick would be proud." Wally said, Tim looked up at him and grinned back at him.

"Now Superboy, get to the Zeta Tubes Alpha Squad is mobilizing now." Wally said pulling his cowl over his head. Kon nodded as he ran out of the room.

"Red Robin, Nightshade, suit up Beta Squad will be next." Wally said handing them their regular suits. They grabbed them and went to change.

"Batgirl, you'll be running Gamma when it's their time to go." Wally said, Steph gasped.

"Wally, Flash, I've never ran a squad before." She said.

"This is your time to shine then." Wally said, he patted her on the back, "I have confidence in you Stephanie." She nodded.

"I want Hydrant on my squad." She said, Wally gave her a curious look.

"He's off duty."Wally said.

"Wally, Bats isn't in charge right now, you are, don't you think it's time for him to show what he really gots?" Steph asked, "What else does he have to prove?" Wally pondered for a minute. He turned back to her.

"Very well, he's on gamma." Wally said, Steph smiled in victory. "Now go tell him before he eats all the ice cream here and in the cave." Wally said.

"Yo Johnson, your back in the game, on Gamma squad, report to my position at once." Batgirl said on her com.

"Little bossy?" Wally said, Steph shrugged.

* * *

 **HIVE BASE, Florida**

Quickswitch ran up next to a hive truck and vibrated herself inside of it.

"What the?" The driver said, as Quickswitch gave a grin and a wave.

"Is this your communications?" Leanna asked, as she vibrated a hand through it destroying it and the controls. She grabbed him and pulled him out of the truck as Superboy fell from the sky slamming both fists into the front of the truck.

The truck flipped and while it was in the sky Raven ripped it in half with her telekinesis.

"Superboy to cave, we found Wonder Girl." Kon said as Lee ran to the wreckage and pulled out Cassie.

"What's going on?" Cass asked. Raven pulled off her hood.

"It's called a rescue." She said.

*Good job Alpha, return to The Cave." Oracle said to them.

"Let's roll." Leanna said.

* * *

 **HIVE BASE, Flagstaff Arizona**

The bio ship flew down into the base, Red Robin and Robin jumped out and took down the guards. Nightshade ran up behind them and placed a bomb on the steel door. Damian pulled out the detonator.

"And the walls came tumbling down." Damian said quietly as the door was blown off. Jesse Quick then ran in and knocked out all the soldiers and ran them outside.

Tim, Damian, and Kylee then threw explosives inside the building.

"Cloning facility destroyed." Jesse said into her com.

*Good Beta, now come back home, Gamma's going in*

* * *

 **Hive Oil Rig**

"Disguised as an Oil Rig, clever Blood, how clever." Batgirl said as she Hydrant, Quickswitch, and Arrowette stood at the enterence.

"Freeze boy do your thing." She said sarcastically to Ash, he froze over the door and Arrowette shot and explosive arrow at it.

"QS, scout." Batgirl said, Leanna ran into the tunnel.

*It's all good* Leanna said over the com.

"Go." Steph said, Cissie and Ash went in first then she dived behind them.

"Gamma to cave, we're in." Ash said into his communicator.

"Yeah, in over our heads." Leanna said as dozens of Hive soldiers surrounded them.

"We are into deep."


End file.
